Relocated to Morganville
by meaghanxxx
Summary: She hated vampires. What would she do when she fell in love with one? SET AFTER TGL, BUT ADRIAN DIDN'T KISS SYDNEY/EDDIE'S NOT WITH ANGELINE. SET WHENEVER IN MORGANVILLE, BUT AFTER THE VAMPS HAVE BEEN HEALED. May contain *SPOILERS*, but not sure!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first FanFiction, been thinking about it for a while... **

_**Relocated to Morganville**_

**Chapter 1**

_Sydney's POV_

My phone rang. I shot up in bed, regretting leaving my phone on vibrate and falling asleep with it in the breast pocket of my pajamas.

"Hello? I asked, groggily.

"Sydney, you have to relocate. Directions to your new town will be sent momentarily. Everything will be ready there upon your arrival. Ask to see Amelie and you will be brought to your house. Pack up the vampires and go." The Alchemists really do tell me everything. They hung up before I could even tell who it was.

I immediately text Eddie, Angeline, Jill and Adrian.

Pack up your stuff now. We have to leave. If you don't text me back within five minutes, I'm coming to wake you and it won't be pleasant. Be quick.

Thankfully, they all text me back immediately, saying they'd meet me in the dorm lobby in half an hour. Even Adrian. Even though it was 2am. He was probably still awake, either drinking or painting. But everyone was ready quickly, and soon me and Angeline were in Latte, Adrian, Jill and Eddie were in Adrian's car, and we were on our way to... I checked the name of the town in the directions I'd been sent:

_Morganville, Texas_

_Claire's POV_

"Newcomers?" I asked Amelie. That's why she was in the hidden room? To tell me about newcomers?

"Yes, young Claire, do listen!" she snapped. Ooh, not in a good mood... "They shall be living in the house next to yours. Do swear you will be kind to them, they have the ability to kill you, and I cannot afford that just yet. A number of them are vampires, but they are different to us. I do not know the details, so do be careful."

"Of course, ma'am." The ever-polite Claire Danvers.

"Good." She opened a portal and left.

"This town really doesn't need any more vampires," I grumbled to myself.

"CB! Dinner!" Eve called.

_Adrian's POV_

I rang Sydney.

"Sage, there's a McDonalds right there. Can we _please_ eat? You don't have to- not like you would- but we Moroi and dhampirs need food to survive!" I begged her to stop for food, but I was seriously surprised when she caved and parked beside the fast food place.

"Sage, if you eat this french fry, I will love you forever," I joked. She hesitated and shook her head.

"No deal, Adrian. I'll stick to my drink!" She held up her Diet Coke and laughed.

Jill laughed with her. They really did get along well, like sisters. Probably used to the charade by now. Angeline sat between me and Jill, and laughed with them. Pretty normal. I bet nobody suspected we were vampires.

Back on the road. I hated driving for too long, but Eddie insisted on sitting with Jill- 'to protect her', he said. Please. He so liked her.

We followed close behind Sydney, and after what felt like _months_- Sydney calls me melodramatic. I don't understand why- she slowed down and talked to some guy at the car.

_Sydney's POV_

"Umm..." I stammered. He had _fangs_. But he didn't look like a Moroi, or Strigoi... "I was told to ask for..." I fished around for the name. "Amelie."

"Follow me."

**AN: Well? Need to do some pairing, there's a poll on my page, or review who you want to pair! Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: One review, but thats not too bad for the first chapter of my first story! **

** : Umm, very sorry to say that they're not paired in this story:'( But, they are my Bloodlines couple, definitely!**

**Forgot this last time:**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Richelle Mead and Rachel Caine, I just own the plot!**

**K, here we go..!**

Chapter 2

Amelie's POV

Ah... They had arrived. Oliver brought them straight to me.

"Umm... Hi?" The blonde girl made it sound like a question. I sniffed. They had different smells. The girl who spoke was human. Two of them - both very tall and pale, one male, one female- were extremely similar to the vampires of Morganville. They must have been the 'different type of vampires' Vasilisa had spoken of. The other male and female smelt like a mix of vampire and human. _Dhampirs._

"Hello. I am the Founder. You may call me Amelie. Introduce yourselves. And don't use your fake names, I'd like to be told the truth."

The blonde looked uncomfortable. "I'm Sydney Sage." She pointed to everyone and introduced them. "Adrian Ivashkov. Eddie Castile. Jill Mastrano-Dragomir. Angeline Dawes."

"Alright. You have been issued a house. 717 West Lot Street. It won't be hard to find. Goodbye."

Sydney's POV

She dismissed us abruptly. Well, I certainly wasn't over-staying my welcome! We left as fast as we could, and I found our house quickly.

Crap. I'm sharing a house with all of them!

Eve's POV

Claire told us about Amelie's newcomers. I looked out for them. I wanted to introduce myself when they arrived.

"They're here!" I screeched as soon as a car pulled into 717.

"Cool! You gonna go over by yourself or drag us with you?" Shane called.

"You're coming, Collins! Get Claire and Michael, come on!"

Jill's POV

So, I'm sharing a room with Angeline again, of course. Its not so bad. Sydney's right next door, and Eddie's room is on the other side. Adrian claimed the biggest bedroom, of course, at the back of the house. He said he needed space for his art. He was telling the truth, I could tell.

As soon as I placed my suitcase on the bed, there was a knock at the door. I remembered Sydney warning us that other typed of vampires lived here. I answered the door.

"Hi! I'm Eve!" Some mad-looking Goth girl said. "This is Michael, Shane, and Claire. We're your neighbours. Just thought we'd drop by and say hi!"

"Eve, you're scaring her!" said the other girl, Claire. "Not everyone babbles non-stop like you!" She laughed. "Hi. I'm sorry about my roommate. We rarely have new people here. You're somewhat of a mystery!" She laughed again.

"How strange," I mumbled. "I'm Jill. Come in, meet my friends." I waved them inside.

"Everyone! Get down here and meet the neighbours!" Eddie ran down.

"Jill! You let strangers into out house!" He shook his head. "Hey, I'm Eddie." They introduced themselves.

Sydney, Angeline and Adrian came down. Introductions went on. I didn't know if these people were humans or vampires. I supposed that even if they were human, if the town was run by vampires then they'd know about them. I decided to flash some fang.

"Oh!" Claire gasped. "_Oh._ You're a vampire!"

I laughed. "So is Adrian. Eddie and Angeline are dhampirs." Our guests looked at me questioningly. "Half-vampires."

"Oh. Well, Michael's a vampire, but me and the girls are human." I could hear the unspoken 'Thank God' in Shane's voice.

"Wow. If any of you were vampires, I'd have assumed Eve!" They all laughed.

"I get that a lot!"

Claire's POV

Crap. Crap. _Oh, crap!_ I was so late for work! _Myrnin is going to _kill_ me!_

"I'm so sorry, but I have to get to the lab. I'm really late."

"The lab?" Sydney asked.

"I work in a lab. My boss considers himself as something of a mad scientist."

"He's certainly mad," Shane muttered. I hit him.

"I have to go to work." I looked at Sydney, who looked fascinated.

"What do you do in the lab?" she asked.

"We sort of run the town... Wanna come with? I could show you the place! Myrnin, my boss, will_ love_ you!"

"Better her than you, Claire."

"Shane!" I hit him again.

"I'd love to come with you!" Sydney smile brightly. "Wait..." Her smile lessened. "Do you guys need me?"

Adrian's POV

Sydney was smart. We all knew that. She would be wonderful helping Claire and... _Myrnin_ (what a name!) in the lab. She hesitated though. Never mixing business with pleasure.

"Sage, we don't need a babysitter. We'll be fine, I swear!" She started to protest. "Sydney. You obviously want to go to the lab. Go."

Jill joined in. "Yeah, Sydney! You've been stuck with us for ages! Go with Claire, it'll be good for you. Get away from vampires for a while!"

Claire's POV

Get away from vampires

for a while? I quickly text Myrnin.

Sorry I'm late! I'm bringing someone. DON'T

_tell her you're a vampire!_

He promised he wouldn't.

"Sydney, I'm really late. You coming?"

"Yep!"

Sydney's POV

Claire's job must be so interesting! She told me about it in the car. She_ cured _vampires! A crazy thing to do, but impressive!

The alley was creepy, but we kept quiet on the way down, until we came to a door.

"Myrnin!" Claire called...

...And out stepped an _extremely _beautiful man. I mean, I was lost for words when I saw him. He was dressed insanely, but it _so _worked for him.

"Claire!" He swept her into a hug. "Who's your beautiful little friend?"

"Myrnin, this is Sydney. Sydney, Myrnin."

I assumed he'd shake my hand or something, but he hugged me like he hugged Claire, and _Oh, good God_ he smelled amazing!

"Sydney, do you know anything about Alchemy?"

"My whole job is based around it! I'm an Alchemist!" I smiled.

He jumped up and down excitedly. "Wonderful! Come here, Sydney..." He brought me to a table filled with chemicals. Alchemists used most of them, and we worked for hours, studying their reactions, and I explained some Alchemists' concoctions to Myrnin.

I haven't had that much fun in years!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! I know noone's read Chapter 2 yet, but I'm bored so I'm going to put up Chapter 3. Again, please vote on my poll/tell me in a review who you want to be paired, or even story ideas! I have the main plot, but side-stories or how to build it up, I can't figure out! Umm, DISCLAIMER: I just own the plot, characters and whatnot belong to Rachel Caine/Richelle Mead! **

**Here's Chapter 3... Enjoy!:D**

Chapter 3

Claire's POV

I have never seen Myrnin so excited! He worked with Sydney for hours, it was so cute! They both just seemed to know _everything_! Sydney looked ready to cry when I told her we had to leave.

"Must we?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. It'll be dark soon."

"Claire..." Myrnin hesitated. "Sydney can stay for a while longer if she pleases. I shall... drive her home. If she wishes, of course."

I was shocked. Myrnin offering to let Sydney stay in the lab longer than me? Fine!

"If she wants."

"Sounds great!" Sydney said. They turned back to the lab table, back in their own little world.

Great.

Myrnin's POV

Sydney worked with me for a very long time. I was very careful. Claire had told me not to let Sydney know I was a vampire. I assummed she was very afraid of them. I kept my fangs to myself. We had a very pleasant time, Sydney was delightful company.

It was very late when she started yawning.

"Oh, Sydney, are you tired?"

"Kinda." She yawned again. "Would you mind taking me home?"

I checked my watch. _Wow. _"Sydney, I'm afraid it is not safe for a human to be outside at this time."

"What?"

"Unless you'd rather risk being eaten..." I hesitated, as she was sure to think something different of my offer. "Well, you're going to have to stay here." I coughed. "Sorry."

She laughed. "Sorry? God, Myrnin, I don't _mind_. I'd rather not risk being bitten by a vampire!" She giggled. "I have nothing to sleep in..."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Sydney! I'll give you something to sleep in. Do you have your phone, or do you want to use mine to call your roommates?"

"Oh, I'll use mine!" She took it out.

"Hello... Oh, hey Eddie... You're answering Adrian's phone? Okay... Oh, um, I kinda have to stay here... Eddie! Eddie, you're freaking! Its not safe for me to come home so late, so I'm staying here... The lab!... No, Claire's gone home... Myrnin knows Alchemy, he was teaching me. Eddie, it was _fascinating_!... Oh, put Adrian on the phone!... No, no, don't put me on speaker-!" She sighed. "Hi, everyone." I could almost hear their replies, but I wasn't really listening. "I'll be fine... I promise!... Alright, good night!" She laughed and hung up.

"Your roommates aren't happy with you staying here."

"They worry about me. I'm the only human living with them. Its so frustrating!" She sighed. "I love them and everything, but vampires just freak me out _so much_. Its the way I was raised. I'm trying really hard to act like they're normal. It works with Eddie and Angeline, I mean, dhampirs are so _human_! But Adrian and Jill... They try to hide their fangs from me and everything, but there's something so not right about them."

I took her hand. "I understand. A lot of humans in this town are like that. They live around vampires, but they absolutely despise them. They've learned to live with it over the years, and I'm sure you will, too."

She laughed. "You're really nice to someone you just met today."

"Not usually."

"Well, what makes me so special?" Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I'm not really sure." My tone matched hers.

"Let me know when you figure it out." She took a step towards me.

"I think I already have." She was extremely close to me now. I put my hands on her waist. I leaned slightly down, and she stood on her tiptoes. I leaned down and kissed her.

Adrian's POV

Sydney, staying in some mad-man's lab! Eve, Michael and Shane had still been here when Claire got back. She came in to the house to find them.

"Where's Sydney?" I shouted.

"Jeez, calm down! She's working with Myrnin for another while!" She walked over to Shane and kissed him. "Hey." She smiled and sat on his lap.

"Oh. Will she be ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine! Myrnin's harmless, I promise."

"Ha! Harmless! Funny!" Shane was glaring at Claire. He looked... jealous.

"Shane!" Claire noticed the jealousy. "He seems much more interested in Sydney than me!"

The whole room froze. It was absolutely silent. And Angeline started absolutely roaring with laughter.

"Yeah!" she said, in between fits of laughter. "Like anybody would like Sydney!" She fell to the floor laughing.

"No, seriously!" Claire said. "He really seemed to like her! You should have seen it! They were studying chemicals, but they were so close! And their conversation was so flirty! It was so cute!"

We heard a lot about Myrnin and Sydney from Claire. Apparently they were perfect for each other. We laughed at it a lot, until my phone rang.

"So...far...away..." I stretched my hand without getting up towards my phone.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Eddie laughed and stood up. "Its Sydney."

"Oh, give it to me!"

"Nope!" He answered. "Hey, Sydney..."

Pretty boring phone call. She told us she was staying at Myrnin's.

Claire looked really uncomfortable. "Claire, are you sure she's safe there?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she smirked. "She'll be perfectly fine!"

Sydney's POV

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Sydney, I... I am sorry, I..."

"You're sorry? Why?"

"Well, for..." He smiled. "You didn't mind?"

"Not at all!" I laughed.

"Good," he said, and leaned in and kissed me again.

"Myrnin," I sighed.

"Sydney." He smiled against my lips.

His arms wrapped tighter around my waist and pressed his lips more firmly against mine.

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Myrnin's arms. I turned and smiled at him.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey." He laughed quietly.

"My roommates must be worried about me. Its midday, I'll have to get home soon."

"Oh." I laughed at the sad look on his face.

"Not right now, though." I smiled. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

Angeline's POV

Man, was Sydney happy when she came home! She was very...bouncy, it was so un-Sydney-like! She came in and was like, "Hi, everyone!" with this big, dreamy smile on her face.

"Wow, what's got you so happy?" I asked her. Adrian and Eddie were shopping, so it was just the girls.

"Umm..." she hesitated.

"Oh, my God, spill!" Jill exclaimed.

"I, uh, sorta slept with Myrnin..."

"Sydney Sage!" I gasped. "I am shocked!"

"I know, I know, its so unlike me! But I don't regret it, I mean, it was great!"

Jill giggled. "God, Sydney, thats so weird! I mean, you hardly know him!"

"I do, though! We talked for so long, he pretty much knows everything about me! He's so amazing, and... Oh, my God, I'm gushing about him!"

"We have to meet him!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Jill shouted. "We so do!"

"Really?" Sydney looked embarrassed.

"Yeah!" me and Jill said together.

"Ask him over for dinner tonight!" I suggested.

"Fine." Sydney took out her phone and text him. "He said he'll come."

"Yay!"

Sydney's POV

I guess they'd have to meet him sometime, right? Oh, but the look on Adrian's face when they told him Myrnin was coming over for dinner! He laughed so hard! It was hilarious.

"So..!" he gasped out between laughs. "You're telling me... that Sage is... with this guy!?"

"So what if I am?" He was really annoying me. Why was he so shocked? Its not like I never got with anyone!

"Sage, you met this guy _yesterday_! You're _so_ not the kind of person who does that! What's this guy like?"

"Oh, Adrian, she was gushing about him!" Angeline laughed. "She was talking at like 100 miles an hour!"

"Guys, she really likes him, will you please be nice to him when he comes?" Jill asked.

"Yes, please, please, _please,_ be nice!" I begged.

"Alright, ok, we'll be nice," Eddie promised. Adrian opened his mouth. "Adrian, we will be nice!"

"Fine." He sighed. "So, when does _Myrnin_-" he sneered at the name "-get here?"

I looked at the clock. "An hour."

"I'll make dinner!" Jill exclaimed. "Hey, invite Eve and all!"

"I'll run next door and ask them," Angeline offered.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I won't be long," I promised.

**AN: Good?:) Wondering how Adrian will treat Myrnin? Yeah, yeah, I know Sydney really wouldn't have slept with Myrnin, but hey! My imagination!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know this hasn't been read much, but honestly I don't care. Well, I do, but I'm in a good mood! Umm, review/vote on my poll for pairings... And uh, DISCLAIMER! Richelle Mead/Rachel Caine own everything but the plot!:D**

Chapter 4

Myrnin's POV

She asked me to dinner? Yay! Sydney was simply amazing. She had told me it was going to be with her roommates and possibly Claire, Shane, Eve, and Michael, but I didn't care. I truly wanted to spend more time with her. I hoped her roommates were nice... More so, I hoped they wouldn't notice I was a vampire. Would they tell her if they knew? I hoped not, as that would ruin any relationship I established with Sydney.

I arrived at her house exactly on time. She answered the door.

"Hey!" She hugged me tightly.

"Hello, Sydney." I smiled down at her and kissed her hair.

She looked up. "I'm going to apologise in advance for whatever my roommates do!" She laughed. I took her hand and she brought me inside.

"Hey, Myrnin!" Shane laughed.

The living room was quite large, and the dining room only had enough room for the people who lived there, so we were apparently eating in the living room.

"Hi!" a small, pale girl stood up and hugged me. "I'm Jill."

"Myrnin," I smiled. I took my hand from Sydney's and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"This is Angeline." Jill pointed out another girl. "Eddie. Adrian." She pointed out the two males. "And, you obviously know the neighours."

"Yeah, I do." I waved at Claire. "Hey, Claire."

"Hey, Myrnin." She laughed, presumably at how uncomfortable I was. My arm around Sydney's waist tightened.

"So, do you like chinese?" Sydney asked. "We were going to cook, but then we realised that we can't." Jill and Adrian laughed.

"Well, you can, Sage. But, by the time you stopped getting ready - showering, doing your makeup or whatever the hell it was that you took almost an hour doing - there wasn't time to make anything!" Adrian laughed at Sydney's expression, which I couldn't see clearly from where I was standing, but I could see she had gone red with embarrassment.

"Shut up, Adrian."

"Ooh, Sage is getting feisty!" he laughed.

Sydney squirmed in discomfort. My grip on her waist got even tighter. I'd break her bones at this rate. "Shut up, Adrian," I said quietly.

The room went silent. Everyone looked away from me, shocked, even Claire. She shouldn't have been surprised... Sydney looked up at me as everyone looked away. She smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed her.

"They shouldn't be making you so uncomfortable," I whispered. The vampires in the room - Adrian, Jill and Michael - turned back to me.

"I can sort them out myself," Sydney whispered back.

"But you shouldn't have to." She smiled and kissed me.

"Ugh, its getting too sweet to watch!" Adrian joked.

Sydney, never breaking eye contact with me, picked up a cushion and threw it at Adrian.

"Oi!" he laughed. He threw it back at her.

I caught it. Sydney smiled at me.

The doorbell rang.

"Hate to ruin this little moment, but the food's here!" Eddie stood up and walked out into the hall.

"Hey, guys!" he called from the hall. "Its not the food! Come here!"

We all walked out into the hall. No, it definitely wasn't the food.

It was Amelie.

Amelie's POV

Oliver had seen Sydney leaving Myrnin's lab while he was talking to Gramma Day. Myrnin was pursuing a relationship with a human? I didn't exactly disapprove, but I didn't want him going crazy, like he did after Ada. I just wished to discuss with him about whether or not he knew what he was doing. I wasn't going to forbid the relationship.

Apparently, Myrnin was having dinner with Sydney and her roommates, and Claire and her housemates. I decided to talk to Myrnin before his relationship with the girl went any further.

To say they were shocked to see me would be an understatement. Myrnin knew I was there for him. He went to step out, but saw the worried look on Sydney's face.

"I'll be back soon, Sydney. Its fine." He kissed her forehead and left the house.

"Myrnin."

"Amelie, if you wish to discuss my relationship with Sydney, I assure you that I know what I'm doing. I'm no longer in the disease-addled state I was in before."

"Myrnin, I believe you, but do be careful around her. Ada's death messed with your mind. Also, she is here as a favour to her roommate's sister, who is the queen of the Moroi."

"She never told me that..." Myrnin's voice trailed off.

"Oh, she has been told to keep the information to herself. Don't be sad she hasn't told you, she almost certainly will when she spends more time with you. But, do be careful around her. It is vital to Vasilisa that she live."

"Amelie, I will never hurt Sydney. I... care too much about her."

I nodded. "I know you do. You may return to... your girlfriend."

Myrnin laughed softly. "Thank you, Amelie."

Sydney's POV

Myrnin looked half happy, half freaked out when he came back. He sat beside me when he came back and pulled me on to his lap.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, she had a question about the portals. Apparently, she wasn't able to get to Common Grounds. Frank refused to let her through, I just sorted it out." He wrapped his arms tight around my waist. I sighed and relaxed my head, leaning back on his shoulder. He kissed my neck and I shivered.

"Food!" Jill and Angeline called from the kitchen. It had arrived while Myrnin was gone.

"So, I'm playing at Common Grounds tomorrow night," Michael said. "I haven't played anywhere for a while, so I'm hoping for a good turnout. You guys will go, won't you? I'm kind of nervous. Its been a while, there's been a lot of stuff going on."

"Of course we'll go!" everyone chorused. Myrnin said nothing.

I looked at him. "Will you go?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Of course I will, if you're going."

I laughed quietly. "We'll talk about this later." Because, of course, if they all went then the house would be empty...

Myrnin's POV

I knew what Sydney meant when she said, "We'll talk about this later." I knew exactly what she meant. I smiled to let her know I got it, and assumed conversation would change to something else.

"Sage, you are awful at subtlety!" Adrian laughed.

But, clearly, I was wrong.

"Adrian, shut up. I wasn't really trying to be subtle!" she joked.

"You were trying to be subtle, weren't you?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful. _She _was beautiful! So beautiful it was almost unbearable. Her hair was slipping in front of her face, covering her eyes. Well, we couldn't have that! I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears. I left my hand against her cheek. She turned her face and kissed my palm. I smiled as she kissed it. I trailed my hand down her arm. She shivered in delight.

Jill coughed awkwardly. We turned to look at everyone, and saw them all staring at us. Adrian and Shane burst out laughing.

"My God, get a room! Jeez, when Sydney said she was spending the night in your lab, she claimed it was for her own safety!" Adrian laughed.

"Well, I'm sure she was perfectly safe there, and at least she got a good time out of it!" Shane chimed in.

Sydney blushed red. It made me furious, how embarrassed they made her feel.

"What happened between me and Sydney is honestly none of your business. Shane Collins, need I remind you of how your privacy was completely ignored by Kim? I don't believe you would wish that upon anybody."

Shane's laughter faded. "Damn, only you would rub that in my face!"

"Yes, I would. You wish for your privacy with Claire to be respected, and I would like for you to extend that courtesy to me and Sydney."

"Yeah, alright, man." He laughed. "Privacy... Right."

**AN: So? What did you think of the dinner with the roomies?!:D Ahaha I laughed alot writing this... Did I write Amelie's and Myrnin right? Oddly, its Claire I find most difficult to write, surprisingly! Anyway, thanks for reading!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Sydney and Myrnin? Yes, it is strange!:D One person voted on the poll and so far, Eddie&Angeline/Shane&Jill are winning!:D But keep voting! Also, I'm thinking about doing an Alice in Wonderland fanfiction, would you guys read?:)**

Chapter 5

Claire's POV

I curled up beside Shane on the sofa.

"So, Myrnin and Sydney have gotten really close," Eve said. Her and Michael were curled up like me and Shane, on the other side of the sofa.

"Its mad!" I exclaimed. "Like, I thought it was all mental, you know? But the way they were going on? Totally physical, too! She even went to stay in the lab!" I laughed at the memory of that. "God, she sucks at being subtle!"

Eve mimicked her. Stage-whispering. "Lets go! I'll tell Jill and Angeline I'm staying at the lab just so I know you got home ok!"

"She didn't say that, Eve!" I laughed. "She said, 'Lets go to the lab, I can't stand it here!' And when he asked why, she said 'Too many people!'"

"Oh, yeah!" Eve laughed. "He certainly didn't hesitate to agree with her, though!" We all laughed.

Michael grinned. "There's two people who most certainly won't be at Common Grounds tomorrow!"

Myrnin's POV

I do feel extremely guilty about Sydney believing I am human. She does deserve to know about me. I'm sure, in time, I will find a way to tell her. I am scared, though. She has a bone-deep fear of vampires. Maybe she will accept me, though. But, it is unlikely. She has been raised to hate us. It is very upsetting. I'm looking down at her face, and I am thinking, "Oh, sweetheart, if only you knew..." But, I get distracted, by watching her sleep. Most people seem at peace in their sleep, but Sydney... She seems uptight, scared. Maybe she's become like this from staying with vampires. I wish I could help her...

She's stirring. She turned around, face in my chest, and curled up into me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, and the tension seemed to leave her body. Now, she seems peaceful.

Do I have this effect on her? Do I help her? I know that she helps keep me calm, in a way... But, is it mutual? It does seem so.

She woke up. "Hey, you," she said, sleepily.

"Hi." I smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead. She squirmed a bit, then sat up and kissed my lips. I sighed. "Come on, I'm making you eat something before you die of starvation."

"I'm not going to die of starvation!" she laughed,.

"Sydney, you hardly eat anything! You are having a big, healthy breakfast," I said.

"Fine," she pouted. I leaned down and kissed her bottom lip as it stuck out. She giggled. Oh, what a beautiful laugh! I mimicked her, hoping she'd do it again. But, she stuck her tongue out. I kissed it, and she responded... appropriately.

"Ok, now you're having breakfast!" I exclaimed, after we'd kissed for about 5 minutes.

She sighed. "Fine."

Eddie's POV

"Eddie?" Jill asked.

"Yeah? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Um, there's someone at the door, and I don't know who it is."

I ran downstairs to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. I am Oliver."

"Eddie. Um... what's up?"

He scoffed. "What's up?" He laughed. "Amelie wanted us to formally welcome you to Morganville. There is going to be a ball tonight, in Founders' Square. You are all required to attend, plus one if you wish." He turned to go. "Oh, and tell Sydney to invite Myrnin."

"Yeah, alright." He left and I went inside. "Hey, Jill! We're going to a _ball_!" Adrian, eavesdropping, fell apart with laughter. "You too, Adrian!"

"Damn!" he laughed.

Sydney's POV

Myrnin drove me home in Latte - and I really shouldn't have let him drive her! He came inside to say hello to everyone.

"Hey, guys! We're going to a ball!" Angeline laughed.

"What?" I gasped.

"There's a ball in Founders' Square, and Oliver said Amelie invited us!" Eddie smiled. "You too, Myrnin. Oliver told us."

"So, what? We have to go to a ball?" Myrnin laughed.

"Yep! And we all invited one of the neighbours!" Jill exclaimed. "I'm going with Shane! Adrian asked Eve, Angeline ended up going with Michael, and Eddie's going with Claire! Obviously, you're going with Myrnin, Sydney!" She winked.

"You're coming, right?" I asked Myrnin.

"Of course!" He smiled at me. "Let's get you dressed up!" He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"We're going to dress you up!" He smiled. He brought me upstairs. "Red, I think!" He found the dress I had worn to the Hallowe'en party. "Yes, this will look quite nice on you, with a few alterations!"

Somehow, I don't know how, I ended up in that dress, with a long, black, extremely tight coat, and a pair of black heels - borrowed from Jill - that were open-toed, and had ties like ballet shoes that went up to my mid-thigh. Myrnin, rooting through my drawers, found a garter.

"Sydney?" he asked. I turned around to find him holding it, and a lacy bra and knickers set.

"Myrnin!" I exclaimed, and went to grab them.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

"A Christmas present from Angeline!"

He smiled slyly. "Would you wear them tonight?"

"Um... I-I..." I stammered.

"Please?" he begged. Damn his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok," I sighed. "But don't tell anybody!"

"Of course not." He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed just below my ear. "Our little secret."

We walked downstairs after I'd changed.

"Wow, Sydney!" Angeline exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

"Don't sound so shocked!" Myrnin exclaimed. "She always looks amazing!"

I blushed. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

"So, tonight shall be rather formal," Myrnin explained on the way there. "It will be a dinner, followed by dancing."

I squirmed uncomfortably. Dancing. Ugh.

"Its fine," Myrnin laughed. "I'll lead." I smiled at him.

We arrived.

**AN: The ball shall be interesting, methinks!:D Vote/review!:D :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hmm, I was actually really shocked that my other story, the Alice in Wonderland one, has more views than this one! This one has gotten a review, though, and there's none for the other one... But I actually thought this one was better..?:P Anyways, heres the next chapter!:D**

Chapter 6

Amelie's POV

I had had people set up tables in Founders' Square. Many people in the town had been invited - Protected humans, vampires, and, of course, Sydney, Adrian, Jill, and Eddie. They were bringing Claire, Shane, Michael, Eve, and, obviously, Myrnin. That wasn't surprising, considering how Sydney had fallen for Myrnin. That was surprising, though. The girl had a fear of vampired. But, she didn't know he was a vampire.

They arrived exactly on time.

"Hello, Amelie," Myrnin said, swooping into a bow.

"Stand up, fool!" I said, affectionately.

"You know everyone, I assume?"

"Of course! Its my town, Myrnin!"

"Of course." He never took his arm off of Sydney. She seemed settled in the space between his shoulder and chest. Honestly, she fit perfectly...

Oliver came up behind me. "Amelie, the food has been prepared."

"Of course. Come." I took Oliver's arm.

Shane's POV

Claire sure seemed to be having a good time with Eddie. We were sitting kind of far apart, so we didn't get to talk much. Angeline and Michael looked happy, too. Eve and Adrian couldn't stop laughing, and Jill was really good company.

Jill suddenly groaned. "Adrian, stop drinking! You're going to give me a wicked hangover!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Oh, um..." She sighed. "We have a bond."

"A what?" I asked.

"I can feel what he's feeling." She laughed. "I get his hangovers! So, stop drinking!"

"Ok!"

Sydney and Myrnin sat on the other side of the table, oblivious to everything else. His arm never strayed from its place around her shoulders as they ate. He regularly whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Claire?" I asked.

She didn't hear me.

"Claire!"

She looked away from Eddie, laughing her head off. "Yeah?"

"Dancing's starting!"

Everyone stood up. Seemed like a slow song was playing. Claire started dancing with Eddie.

"Hey, Jill?" She turned her green eyes on me. "Wanna dance?"

She beamed. "Yeah! Its been a long time since I've danced with someone."

I took her hand and walked her out. I put my hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I turned to see Claire and Eddie in a similar position, but closer. I pulled Jill closer as we swayed to the music.

Sydney's POV

Myrnin was an excellent dancer. He led, and he knew the exact beat of the song. He held me close and we danced for the song.

"Sydney?" he murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I know I've only known you a few days... But I do believe I've fallen in love with you."

I froze for a moment before relaxing against him. "Well, I know I've only known you for a few days, but I think I've fallen in love with you, too."

His chin rested on my head, and I could feel him smile. "Wow. I love you, Sydney Sage."

I hesitated, as I didn't know his surname. "Myrnin, what's your last name?"

He sighed. "I forgot it, years ago. I just go as Myrnin now."

"Well, then I love you, Myrnin."

He smiled again, then whispered, "Every single vampire in this room can hear us."

I laughed quietly. "I don't care. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me.

"_Myrnin!_" a voice exclaimed.

Myrnin's POV

Sam called my name, and I lifted my lips from Sydney's to look at him.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word?"

"Of course..." I could see the happiness leaving Sydney's face. "I shall only be a moment. Adrian and Eve are over there, by the refreshments, wait with them until I get back." I kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"Bye," she smiled.

I watched her walk over to her friends, and then turned to Sam.

"Myrnin, what do you think you are doing!?" he exclaimed. "A _human_?!"

"Sam, ssh! She doesn't know I'm a vampire!"

"Ah, I see. Were you planning on telling her? Because, if the cross on her neck is any indication, she will not be too happy."

"I am going to tell her tonight." That had been the plan, but looking over at her, and staring at the cross on her neck, I wasn't sure it was a good idea... But, she needed to know.

"Myrnin, please think about what you are doing! I understand the pain of a vampire loving a human, but I only know the humans pain. I'm sure this girl-"

"Sydney," I glowered. "Call her by her name!"

"Sorry!" He continued. "I'm sure Sydney is wonderful, and as you just told her, you love her... But, if you do love her, you will not wish this pain upon her."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, Sam," I sighed. "But, I care for her. More than I cared for anyone. Even Ada. I love her, Samuel, and there is nothing I can do about it. Its too late to even try distancing myself from her, and I'm not sure I want to. But, I shall tell her I am a vampire tonight."

"You swear?" he asked.

"I swear, I shall do it. She is staying at the lab, so we can be alone as I tell her."

"Good." He turned to walk away, but looked back. "Myrnin... Please, don't be too hurt if she runs from you. She may return to you, in time."

"Ok, Sam." I turned back to Sydney.

Sydney's POV

"Sydney?" Myrnin whispered in my ear as we continued dancing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're still coming to the lab tonight, yes?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I wish to tell you something, then. Something important."

"Oh, okay." I smiled. "What's it about?"

"Um, vampires."

I felt the colour drain from my face. "Ok."

"But, lets dance, now!" He spun me around, smiling.

I soon forgot about what he wanted to tell me. The night was over before I knew it, and we went back to the lab.

Myrnin's POV

Walking into the lab, I could see that Sydney had completely forgotten I wanted to tell her something.

"Sydney..."

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok."

"But first... Exactly how do you feel about vampires?"

She sighed. "I was raised to hate them. The Alchemists teach us about them, tell us that they are evil creatures of the night. I don't really believe that, though. I believe that, apart from the blood-drinking and the magic, they are almost the same as humans. They live, they love, they laugh. Well, the Moroi, anyway. The Strigoi are evil and horrible. But, vampires don't scare me as much as they used to."

"That's good, Sydney. But, you see... _I _am a vampire."

Sydney's POV

No, no, no, no... He's messing with me! He can't be a vampire! He just can't... But, I knew he was telling the truth. I started sobbing.

"Sydney-"

"Don't touch me!" I gasped. He lowered his arms. I ran out of the lab, back to West Lot Street. I almost went home, but instead decided to go see Claire.

She opened the door to find me sobbing in the doorway.

"Sydney?" she asked, concerned.

"You knew!" I gasped out. "You.. You _knew_ he was a vampire!" I cried even harder.

"Oh, Sydney." She wrapped her arms around me. "Come inside. Your roommates are here, anyway."

I walked in.

"Good God, Sage, what happened?" Adrian exclaimed.

"Sydney?" Jill stood up and hugged me. "He told you, didn't he?"

I gasped, realising they all knew. "You... You _all knew_ that he was a vampire! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't somebody warn me before I fell in love with a vampire? Why do I have to go through this shock?!" I was having hysterics. I started sobbing even more, uncontrollably, collapsing on the floor against the wall.

"Sydney." Surprisingly, Eve's voice calmed me down. "Come on, Sydney, me and you are going on a walk." She glared at everyone. "Alone."

**AN: Aw, Sydney's all sad...:( Plot-wise, this made me very sad:( you likey?:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, I bet you're wondering what's going to happen with Myrnin and Sydney...;)**

Chapter 7

Eve's POV

She needed to cry herself out and calm down, I knew. We didn't walk far - there's nowhere far away in Morganville anyway. I brought her to Common Grounds and bought her a coffee.

She soon calmed down, and sipped her coffee silently. I handed her a handful of napkins. She sniffed. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled. "Listen, Sydney, its not as big a deal as you think... The whole vampire thing, I mean."

She choked out a laugh. "Right."

"No, seriously!"

Oliver came over. "What's with her?"

"Myrnin told her he's a vampire."

"Oh." And he sat down. I was about to tell him to leave, but he took Sydney's hand and started talking to her. "Sydney, it shouldn't matter that he is a vampire, whatever you have been raised to believe. He loves you, and no matter how insane he is, you love him. When you love someone, species doesn't matter."

And she stopped crying. You'd think they'd been some big inspirational words, or something! I stared at Oliver in amazement.

Sydney stood up. "I-I need to think." She ran from Common Grounds.

Sydney's POV

Was Oliver right? But, how could he be? I was so confused...

I ran home and changed out of the dress. I found a t-shirt Adrian had given me once, that was down to the top of my thigh. I threw it on and collapsed on the bed.

I didn't get to sleep until 6am, and woke at 8. I couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how tired I was. I walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sage," Adrian said, eating breakfast.

"Need. Coffee." The coffee pot wasn't where it usually was. I turned around quickly, feeling the shirt I was wearing spin. "Where's the coffee!?" I exclaimed, and saw Myrnin sitting with Adrian and Jill at the table, the coffee pot in the middle of the table. I poured myself a cup, feeling awkward. "Hey." I nodded at Myrnin.

"Sydney, I am so sorry."

I gestured towards the sitting room. "Lets talk."

He followed me in. "Sydney, I should have told you from the beginning. I understand if you never want to see me again, but I love you! You said you loved me, too..." He sighed. "I hate the past tense..."

"Then don't use it." I smiled. "Use the present tense. I do love you, Myrnin. And... I've decided that I don't care that you're a vampire. I love you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes." He kissed me, and it seemed sweeter than before.

"Hey, Sage!" Adrian called.

I sighed. "What?"

"There's people here for you!"

I walked into the hall to see Zoe and Carly, my sisters, and Stanton, the Alchemist.

**AN: So, how is Sydney going to cope with a vampire boyfriend with Alchemists around!?:O**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hiiiiii! I'm ****_booooooored!_**** So, I'm going to surprise people with another chapter;)**

Chapter 8

Sydney's POV

No, no, no! As soon as I'd decided vampires were just people, _Alchemists _showed up!? Well, an Alchemist, and two back-up family Alchemists. But why?!

"Zoey, Carly!" I ran and hugged them. Myrnin stood behind me, looking worried. I laughed at my sisters. "Hey, wanna meet some vampires?" I winked. Zoey looked terrified, Carly looked at Myrnin in a strange way.

"Yeah, sure," Carly said quietly.

"Umm..." Everyone was in the hall now. I pointed out everyone. "Jill, Moroi. Angeline, dhampir. Myrnin, vampire. Adrian, Moroi, and Eddie, dhampir."

"Hi," Carly smiled. "I'm Carly, Sydney's sister. That's Zoe, the younger sister." She laughed. "That's Stanton."

"Alright," Jill laughed. "Hey, Zoe. Stanton." Zoe slipped slightly behind Carly.

Adrian, obviously tired, asked, "Who wants coffee?" He looked at me. "Sage, your cup is still inside. Gone cold."

"Oh, pour me a fresh one!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be lazy, Sage!"

"You're going in anyway!" I begged.

"Fine." He laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"So, what are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Your sisters wanted to see you, and we decided to check up on the mission," Stanton answered.

"Oh! So, how long are you going to be here?"

"Three days."

"Cool, cool..." Cool, cool? I've never said that before in my life... Myrnin glanced at me, stifling a laugh. I glared at him. He winked at me, causing Stanton to raise her eyebrows, and Carly to start grinning.

I suddenly realised I was still in the shirt that barely covered my ass. "Oh, shit!"

"Sydney!" Stanton exclaimed.

"I'm going to go change..." I ran upstairs. I could hear Myrnin talking to them, then footsteps on the stairs.

"Sydney?" Carly asked.

I finished buttoning my jeans. "Come in."

She came in. "Nice bra," she laughed. I blushed, still in the lacy bra Myrnin had asked me to wear.

Carly sat down on the bed as I pulled on my t-shirt. "Sydney, did anyone ever tell you why I wasn't made the family Alchemist?"

"Dad just said that you were too much of a slacker."

"Well, that's not really true." She sighed. "I was sent to sort out something for the Moroi, on an Alchemist mission. Sort of a trial, to see how I'd do. But, this Moroi... Well, he was sort of amazing, y'know? And, I..." She coughed. "I fell in love with him."

"What, and you just weren't re-educated?" I asked.

"I quit the Alchemists before they had a chance to send me to a re-education center."

Her words ran through my head. I stared at her, in shock. "You..._quit_...the Alchemists?" I gasped.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I said that, since you or Zoe could take over, that I shouldn't be forced to do it."

"Did you have the tattoo?"

"Yeah, I had the lily. The properties in it makes it fade after a few years, if you don't get re-inked."

"Oh, my God. How..?"

"Sydney, there's a reason I'm telling you this."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Barely anyone knows. But, you're acting around Myrnin the way I acted around my Moroi." _Her_ Moroi? "You love Myrnin, don't you?"

"Yeah, Carly, I do."

She smiled at me. "You should quit. Seriously. Working with the Alchemists and loving a vampire... It'll drive you insane, Sydney."

"I can't dump this job on Zoe!"

There was a knock on the door. "Sydney?" Myrnin called.

I walked to the door and opened it a small bit. He couldn't see Carly. I wrapped my arms around him to hug him, and he kissed my forehead. Carly opened the door, smiling. Myrnin jumped back.

"Its fine," I laughed.

"Sydney, think about what I said. Please."

"But what about Zoe, Carly!"

"She can handle it!"

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. She's been working with Dad on Alchemist business a lot. She can do it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll do it."

Myrnin, still with his arms around me, looked confused. "What?"

"I'm quitting the Alchemists," I told him.

He looked shocked, then proud. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because..." I looked at Carly, and smiled as I quoted her. "Working with the Alchemists and loving a vampire... It'll drive me insane. I have to choose...and now I have." I sighed. "I should get this overwith."

"What, tell Stanton?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." I walked downstairs.

"Hey, Stanton?" I called.

Myrnin's POV

She's quitting her job because of me!

Does she really love me that much? I'll have to talk to Oliver about getting her a job at Common Grounds... She called Stanton into the kitchen as we all sat in the sitting room. I could hear yelling, but didn't want to listen to the words.

"God, what's she doing?" Zoe asked, worried.

"Nothing," Carly answered.

Sydney came back in, with tear tracks down her cheeks, but smiling.

"I'm free!" she exclaimed, and flopped down beside me on the sofa, hugging me tightly.

Stanton stood in the doorway, glaring at us. Zoe looked confused and worried, probably thinking Sydney had lost her mind. I smiled at her, and lifted Sydney's face and kissed her. She smiled.

"So, Zoe, you're the official family Alchemist," she laughed.

"Really?" Zoe looked shocked. "Why?"

"I quit!" She smiled, and began laughing uncontrollably. "I quit the Alchemists!"

**AN: Aw, I'm so proud of Sydney!:D So, what's going to happen next? Review to find out!;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So you guys are probably wondering what's going to happen with Sydney and Myrnin now?:) Well, this chapter will reveal some stuff for you!:D I actually have a lot of ideas for this story, so I think its going to be really long...:P Enjoy!:D**

Chapter 9

Claire's POV

Me, Michael, Shane and Eve went next door, just to see how Sydney was doing. We were shocked, to say the least, to see Sydney sitting on Myrnin's lap laughing her head off.

"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw us. She ran and hugged us all, still laughing. She hugged Eve for ages. "Eve, thank you so much for bringing me to Common Grounds yesterday! Like, seriously, if you hadn't, things would be so different!"

Eve smiled at her. "Sydney, you need to calm down!"

Shane laughed. He went to sit, and I noticed he went to sit beside Jill immediately. Ugh. I went and sat with Eddie.

"Hey, Claire," he smiled.

"Hey!"

Eve went and sat with Adrian, and Michael sat with Angeline. Hushed conversations started around the room.

"Claire?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah?"

"How serious are you and Shane?"

I sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

"Oh." He laughed quietly. "Well, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

I hesitated. "Like, a date?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be!"

"Oh, great. I'd love to!"

"Great." He smiled at me. "I can hear Shane talking with Jill...He's taking her to the movies tomorrow?"

I frowned. "I didn't know that..."

"Well, they seem to have been planning this for a few days."

Suddenly, Jill looked over at Eddie.

"She doesn't like me eavesdropping," he laughed.

"God, you must have amazing hearing!"

"Vampires have better, but mine's pretty good!"

"So, what are Myrnin and Sydney whispering about?" I winked.

He listened for a second. "I... Oh, my God!" He laughed loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"He's asking her to live with him!" He continued laughing uncontrollably, and Adrian, who seemed to have been listening as well, laughed with him. The humans in the room, excluding me and Sydney, stared at them.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

Adrian calmed down sooner than Eddie, surprisingly. "Myrnin just asked Sage to live with him!"

Looking at Sydney, I watched her turn bright red. Myrnin held her, and she buried her face in his chest. I could see him soothing her, but I couldn't hear what they said.

Eve stared at Adrian, shocked. So did Michael and Shane. I looked at Eddie, who was still laughing. He calmed down, and smiled at Sydney. "But, seriously guys, I think its great."

Sydney peeked out from Myrnin's chest, still red. Myrnin continued stroking her hair with one hand, with his other hand around her waist.

"Eddie," he said. "She hasn't actually agreed to live in the lab yet."

"Oh." He paused. "Well, Sydney!?"

She turned brighter red. "This was seriously supposed to be a private conversation."

"Well, lets go to the lab and talk there." He took her hand and they left.

Sydney's POV

Obviously I was going to live in the lab with Myrnin. I mean, God, I was free! I could do whatever I wanted, and I wanted to live with Myrnin. I just didn't want to talk about it with everyone listening.

We arrived at the lab.

"Sydney, I completely understand if you don't want to live here. You've accepted vampires better, I know, but you're probably not totally comfortable with us yet." He looked like he was going to continue, so I kissed him to shut him up.

"Myrnin, I just didn't want to talk about this in front of everyone! Of _course_ I'll move in with you!"

He smiled brightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Sydney." He laughed. "Lets go get your stuff!"

Jill's POV

Sydney and Myrnin came back, smiling and holding hands.

"So!?" I asked.

"So, what?" Sydney asked.

_"Are you moving in with him!?"_

"Yeah!"

"Aw, I'm so happy for you!" I squealed.

"I'm just going to pack up my stuff," she smiled brightly.

Angeline laughed. "We'll help!" she said, gesturing to me and her.

"Yeah, we will!"

"Good!" Sydney laughed. She hesitated. "Um, no guys in my room while I'm packing!" she exclaimed. Ooh, what's she hiding? She winked at me.

"Lets go!" We ran upstairs.

Sydney walked to her drawers. "If either of you tell the guys I own this stuff, I will have to kill you." She took out a few pairs of sexy underwear.

"Hey, I bought you those!" we both exclaimed, pointing at different pairs. We all laughed.

"Yeah, they were great Christmas gifts!" Sydney giggled. She pointed out a pair that Angeline had bought her. "I wore that the night of the ball."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well... Myrnin asked me to!" She winked at us and we all fell around laughing.

"Sydney?" Myrnin's voice called.

"Yeah?" she choked out, still laughing.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" she gasped.

He came in, and stared at us all as if we were insane.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He saw the stuff Sydney had laid out on the bed.

She grinned at him, and we all tried to stop laughing.

"I made a joke," she smiled at him.

"Of course you did..." He smiled at gave her a hand up. She took it, still laughing a little bit.

"So, lets get packing!" I laughed.

Sydney's POV

I smiled at Myrnin before finding the only suitcase I owned. I threw the underwear on my bed in, before packing everything else in on top of them.

"Nice books," Myrnin commented, noticing my pile.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Jill and Angeline suddenly started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

Angeline held up a photograph.

"Shit! Give me that!" I lunged at her. She ran away, and I spent about 10 minutes chasing her, until Myrnin grabbed the photo off her. He looked at it, and started laughing.

"Nice picture!" he laughed.

I took it, and stared at it. It was a picture of me and Adrian, from when he'd dragged me to the beach, insisting I needed the sun. We were both in our swimsuits, laughing at the camera. Myrnin looked at the photo for another minute, before handing it back to me and quietly saying, "Green is a nice colour on you."

"Thanks," I laughed.

We finished packing and Myrnin picked up my case. Adrian and Eddie sat in the sitting room. They came out into the hall when they heard us come down.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you'd move in with a vampire, Sage!" Adrian laughed.

"Neither did I!"

"We're going to miss you," Jill said quietly.

"Ah, don't worry, Jill, you'll see me all the time!" I smiled at her.

"You promise?" She suddenly looked very young.

I reached out and hugged her. "I promise, Jill."

"Alright." She hugged me tightly before letting go.

Myrnin had to wait until it was dark before we left, just in case. I hugged everyone goodbye, and we ran out to Latte.

We arrived at the lab, and he opened my door for me, like a gentleman. I smiled at him.

I brought my case into the bedroom - _our _bedroom - and made myself some dinner. He laughed at me while I ate, complaining about how it was a waste of time. I said blood-drinking was a waste of time. He shut up.

After I ate, we curled up on the sofa, and I brought a book. I soon got distracted, what with Myrnin's arms wrapped around me. While I was struggling to concentarte, he started kissing down my neck. I put a bookmark in the page, and turned to face him.

"You get distracted easily," Myrnin murmured.

"Ah, its my first night here. I can get distracted if I want to." He kissed me, and sighed.

"God, I love you."

**AN: Well, next chapter is going to have a ginormous plot twist!:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Whoo, 10 chapters!:D Enjoy chapter 10, guys!:***

Chapter 10

Claire's POV

I was out having dinner with Eddie. I had a great time, Eddie was hilarious, but he was kind of uptight. He said that it was because of his guardian training. He drove me home, pulled in to his driveway and walked me to my door.

"Looks like Shane and Jill aren't back yet," he murmured.

"Oh." Great.

He kissed my cheek before walking back to his house.

"Claire!" Eve yelled from inside.

"Coming!"

"CB, did he just kiss you?" Eve asked.

"Ssh!" I gasped. "Where's Michael?" I asked.

"Over next door, talking to Angeline and Adrian."

"Ok." I giggled. "He just kissed my cheek," I defended.

"Claire!"

"What!?"

She sighed. "Nothing. Want to go see Sydney in the morning?"

"I have work there, anyway."

"Alright! I'll drive you there, and then I'll wait and drive you back!"

"Ok, Eve."

A Month Later

Sydney's POV

No, no, no, no...

This isn't possible...

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sydney? Are you ok?" came Jill's voice through the phone.

"Mm-hmm," I muttered. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Will you bring something for me?"

"Yeah, sure, what?"

Myrnin's POV

Sydney seems so distant, its scaring me. She is usually very close - sitting curled up with me on the sofa or the bed, always holding my hand - but for the past few days, she has been keeping to herself.

She jumped up and ran to the door when the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Jill!" I heard her exclaim.

"Hey." Jill sounded subdued.

"Come on!" I saw Sydney run past, dragging Jill into the bathroom.

Well, she clearly wants to be alone. I didn't listen to the conversation.

About half an hour later, they came out of the bathroom. Sydney was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sat down beside me and took my hand. "Um... I'm pregnant."

I gaped at her. "Wha-wha-what?" I stammered.

"Yeah."

"But...B-but... See, that's not... That's not _possible_!"

"My period's a week late, and the test was positive. I'm going to the hospital now."

"Oh..."

"You don't have to come! Jill said she'd bring me!"

I shook my head. "No, I'll, uh... I'll come, and wait in the waiting room."

"Ok."

"Wait, I can't come. Its sunny out!"

"Oh, well, I'll be home soon."

She kissed me and they left.

Eddie's POV

Jill had said she'd be home soon. It was way past soon! She was two hours later than she said she would be!

I heard a car outside and ran out to her. Sydney was with her.

"Sydney?"

"Yeah?" She smiled weakly.

"Umm... Hey?"

"Hey. Will someone call Myrnin and tell him I'm sleeping here?"

"I will, sweetie," Jill promised.

Sydney looked ready to collapse, so I picked her up and carried her into her old room.

"What's up?" I asked Jill, shutting the door quietly.

"I'm sure she'll tell you." Jill groaned. "I'm going to bed."

Sydney's POV

I walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Jill sat alone at the table.

"Jill, can I still drink coffee?" I asked her.

"I don't know... Don't just in case."

"Ugh," I groaned. "This is going to be a long 9 months."

Adrian and Eddie walked in, both just in pajama bottoms.

"Sage?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, Sydney slept here last night," Jill told him.

"Why?"

"Umm..." I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

They gaped at me.

"Yeah," Jill nodded.

"I should really go tell Myrnin..." I giggled. "Will someone drive me home?"

"I will," Adrian offerred.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

Adrian's car sat outside, and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sydney..."

I looked at him, surprised at the seriousness in his tone. "Yeah?"

"You're... You're pregnant. _Pregnant_."

"Yeah..."

"From a _vampire_!"

"Yeah, I know, Adrian..."

"So, you're carrying a _dhampir_!"

I froze. "I didn't think of that... But, Myrnin's not the same type of vampire as you. The baby will probably be different too, y'know?"

"Suppose... But it will probably be similar to a dhampir."

"Well, I guess we'll find out in 9 months... God, I hope it doesn't need to drink blood!"

"I can just imagine you feeding a kid blood, Sage!"

Myrnin's POV

Sydney walked in and hugged me. She thanked Adrian for bringing her home and invited him in, but apparantly he was having lunch with Eve.

"So, what did the doctor say?" I asked her, once we were alone.

"He said I'm pregnant," she sighed.

"Oh." I smiled. "I think its great."

She laughed. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Myrnin, we don't even know what its going to _be_!"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"I mean, I'm a human and you're a vampire! The baby might need to drink blood or-"

"This is still about your prejudice against vampires, isn't it?"

She gasped, shocked. "Of course it isn't! But we don't know how much of a vampire or human it's going to be!"

"That shouldn't matter, Sydney! If it needs blood, you don't need to have anything to do with feeding it! I'll take care of it, I promise."

She buried her face in my chest, and I could feel her crying. "You promise?"

"Of course." I kissed her hair, and held her tight as she cried.

**AN: Bet you weren't expecting that!;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is going to be extremely short guys! I'll explain at the end... Enjoy!:D**

Chapter 11

Sydney's POV

I was glad that Myrnin offerred to feed it blood, if that was necessary. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

6 months later, I was grocery-shopping - I pretty much avoided leaving the lab since I started showing, very few people knew I was pregnant - when I ran into the vampire Myrnin had been talking to at the ball.

"Hello, Sydney."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked politely.

"I know Myrnin. My name is Sam, I'm Michael's grandfather."

"Oh, alright." I smiled. "Hi, Sam."

"So, I know about you and Myrnin."

I laughed. "Everyone knows about me and Myrnin."

"I mean, I know about the baby."

"Oh."

"I wanted to say congratulations, anyway."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"So, do you know what it's going to be?"

"Um, a girl."

"Well, great, but I meant human or vampire."

"Oh." I giggled. "I'm not really sure, but it seems to be a normal pregnancy, at least."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes, it is, although I do seem to be weaker than most women. I think it may need blood, when it's born."

"Well, that's inconvenient."

"Yeah, it is."

Sam walked me to the door of the store, waving goodbye as I walked to Latte.

"Myrnin?" I called, walking into the lab.

He bounced over to me, smiling. He kissed me, and carefully wrapped his arms around me.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good. I met Sam today."

"Oh." He smiled. "What did he say?"

"He congratulated me," I laughed.

"Well, that was nice of him."

Claire laughed. I jumped. "When did you get here?" I squealed.

"I'm working!" she laughed.

"Oh, right!" I smiled at her.

"Wow, you're getting so big!" she exclaimed. "You look more like 9 months than 7 months!"

"Do I?" I frowned.

"Yeah!"

"That's weird... Maybe I'll be giving birth sooner than expected," I say, grimacing.

"What makes you say that?" Myrnin asked.

"I think I just had my first contraction."

**AN: So, I didn't want to put any of the labour stuff in, cause I don't know much about it, so, the next chapter is going to be Sydney in the hospital after having her little baby!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I really really hope you guys have been liking this so far! Um, only 2 reviews for the whole thing so far...:(**

Chapter 12

Jill's POV

I walked in to the hospital room, and saw Sydney leaning over the side of her bed, into a little cot.

"Hi!" I smiled at Sydney, then down at the little baby. She had Sydney's exact eye colour, and Myrnin's hair. "Look at the little baby girl!"

She smiled at me. Adrian walked in, and her smile brightened. We both cooed over the baby for a while, before Adrian asked, "What's her name?"

"Oh, you're going to love this!" Sydney laughed. Myrnin, who had been sitting in a chair beside her bed, took her hand and laughed with her. "Her name is Adrienne."

Adrian and I froze in shock for a moment, before I started laughing at him.

"Really?" Adrian asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Sydney smiled at him, and he leaned down and hugged her.

"Visiting hours are over," called a nurse.

"Can I stay with her?" Myrnin asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Adrian drove me back to the house, smiling.

"I can't believe she named her after me!"

"Its great, Adrian," I said, smiling at him.

Myrnin's POV

Holding Adrienne, I couldn't help but smile. She had the exact same face as her mother, if it wasn't for her hair. Sydney groaned when she started crying.

"I have her, Sydney, don't worry." I got a knife and cut my wrist, bringing it to Adrienne's mouth. She could survive on human or vampire blood, it seemed.

"Myrnin, is she ok?" Sydney asked.

"She's fine, love. Don't worry so much."

She smiled lazily. "Worrying is what I'm best at." She looked at Adrienne and grimaced at the sight of her drinking blood.

"Sorry." I turned my back to her so she couldn't see.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get used to that," she sighed.

"Yeah, you probably will." I turned back around. "So, Adrienne is a beautiful name."

Sydney blushed. "I'd been thinking about it for a while... I wanted to name her after someone close to me. You can choose her middle name if you want. Its fair."

"Sydney, there's nobody I'm close to, really, except you. Unless you want her middle name to be Claire."

For some reason, her blush deepened when I said that.

"Sydney?" I asked.

"A few months ago... Shane said something about you... and Claire."

I froze. "If it was Shane Collins that said it, don't believe it. He's extremely jealous."

"Oh." She sighed. "He was cheating on Claire."

"What?"

"With Jill."

"What!?"

"He told Jill that they were just good friends, not really going out." Sydney seemed to be drifting away, talking more to herself than me. "Little Jill. She still doesn't know. I don't think she ever will, unless I tell her. But, could I do that?" She grinned manically. "Everyone in that house seems to want one of them. Claire and Eddie, Adrian and Eve, Michael and Angeline, Shane and Jill. Claire and Eddie, Adrian and Eve..." Her voice trailed off and she fell asleep.

What a weird thing for her to be saying while she was falling asleep. I shrugged and continued feeding Adrienne.

Eve's POV

"Adrian, I really have to go," I murmured as he kissed my neck.

"Must you?"

"Yeah. Its my turn to make dinner..." My voice trailed off, and his mouth moved back to mine.

"Adrian?" Angeline called. "You were supposed to do the laundry!"

"Ignore her," he whispered.

This used to feel like I was cheating on Michael. That feeling went away, though. Of course it did, as he broke up with me months ago.

"Adrian Ivashkov, I know you're here! Your car's in the driveway and your cigarette box is out!"

He groaned and rolled over on the bed. I laughed at his unwillingness to get up, and he winked at me before we went downstairs.

"Oh... Hey, Eve!" Angeline laughed. "Um... Staying for dinner?"

"Dinner or feeding time?" I winked at them.

"Hey, I'm not a blood-drinker. When I say dinner, I mean dinner!"

I laughed. "Then yeah, sure, why not!"

Shane's POV

"You're sure you want to do this?" Jill asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah," I smiled back at her.

She brought her fangs down to my neck. It was pure, undefined happiness, after the first flare of pain. She pulled away all too soon, leaving me feeling drugged and happy.

"Man, I see why Eve lets Adrian do that! That was amazing!"

Jill smiled radiantly. God, she had a beautiful smile. It was part of the reason I had chosen her over Claire.

She lay down beside me on the sofa, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'd better get you a Coke," Jill giggled.

"Hey, Claire!" I heard her say in the kitchen. "Hey, Eddie!"

_Oh, God._

"Hey, Jill," Eddie and Claire said together.

"Want a Coke?"

"Sure!" Claire laughed.

"No, thanks." Eddie laughed and they walked into the sitting room. Claire stopped dead, seeing me on the sofa. Eddie stared at my neck.

"Jill Mastrano-Dragomir!"

"Yeah, Eddie?" she called meekly.

"Get in here!"

She walked in, carrying 3 Cokes. She handed one to me, and to Claire. She popped her can open and sipped it.

"Jill, what were you thinking?"

"He asked!"

Eddie looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah! I was explaining how Rose described being bitten felt like and... He was curious."

I nodded to show that she was telling the truth.

"Jill, that was seriously irresponsible! You can't go around feeding off humans when we promised we'd use the Donation Centre!"

"He asked me to do it! And, he isn't exactly complaining!"

"That's not the point, Jill!"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "This is none of your business, Eddie!"

"How isn't it? I'm here as your guardian!" he exclaimed.

"Eddie, you're my guardian. You're here to keep me safe, not control me!"

"Fine, Jill! Go on, bite Shane as much as you want to the guy who cheated on Claire!"

Jill froze. I froze. Claire gasped.

"What?" Jill asked. She turned to me.

"He cheated on Claire, with you," Eddie explained.

"Oh, my God." She looked at me.

"I'm so sorry, Jill."

"Um... I'm going to go see Sydney and Adrienne."

She ran from the house as fast as she could.

Sydney's POV

"Adrienne, Adrienne," I cooed, holding my baby in my arms.

"Sydney, Sydney..." Myrnin mimicked my tone, and kissed my cheek, then kissed Adrienne's forehead. "I love you both."

I smiled at him. "And we love you." I turned and kissed him.

Adrienne started crying.

"Oh, I think she's hungry!" I sighed, handing her over to Myrnin.

He laughed at my discomfort before tearing at his wrist. I gasped and looked away.

"It barely hurts, love," he swore.

"Still, it makes me uncomfortable." I sighed.

"That's ok, Sydney." He smiled at me.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"

I opened the door.

"Hey, Sydney."

"Hey, Jill. Come in."

She sat on the sofa beside Adrienne and Myrnin. I sat on the other side of her.

"Shane was going out with Claire, and he cheated on her with me! And I only found out today!"

"Oh, sweetie! I had no idea!"

Myrnin looked at me strangely. "But, Sydney, you did know. You told me!"

"What? No I didn't! When?"

"The night after everyone visited us in the hospital!"

"I... Don't remember that..."

"Yeah, here, I wrote down what you said because it was so weird... Here!"

He read:

_"He was cheating on Claire. With Jill. He told Jill they were just friends, not really going out. Little Jill. She still doesn't know. I don't think she ever will, unless I tell her. But, could I do that? Everyone in that house seems to want one of them. Claire and Eddie, Adrian and Eve, Michael and Angeline, Shane and Jill. Claire and Eddie, Adrian and Eve..." _

"That's when you fell asleep."

"My God..."

"That's amazing!" Jill laughed.

"Its weird..." I giggled. "But, that's not the point! I can't believe he never told you!"

"Ugh, neither can I. But, I'll probably stay with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, its not like he cheated on me, right?"

"Well, he kind of did... In a way. I mean, he was seeing you and Claire at the same time, wasn't he?"

"I suppose..." She sighed. "But, I'm still going to stay with him, I think."

"Well, thats your choice, Jill."

**AN: I certainly wouldn't have gotten back with him!:P**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi! Just saying, if you like Alice in Wonderland, check out my story 'Sydrian in Wonderland'. Its not really a Sydrian story, but it is set after Adrian kisses Sydney. Check it out, cause I'm not really sure where its going...!**

** Anyway, enjoy this chapter!:D**

Chapter 13

Adrienne's POV

"Mommy, can we go somewhere?" I asked.

"You know, you're very mentally developed, even if you are physically 3," Mom laughed.

"We could drive her over to Jill's," Dad suggested.

"Um... ok," Mom sighed. "But, you're staying here, Myrnin! Its daylight!"

"Ok." Dad kissed Mom, and we went out to Mom's car - Latte?

"Now, you're going to meet some people today, Adrienne," Mom explained.

"Thank God!"

She laughed and pulled in in front of a house.

"Sydney!" a girl ran out of the house, and threw herself at Mom.

"Jill!" They hugged tight.

"Jill, what's going on?" a voice called from the house.

"Shane! Get everyone! Sydney's here!"

"Sydney?"

"Yeah!"

Lots of people ran out of the house, calling my Mom's name.

"Sydney!" "Sydney!"

"My God, it's been so long!" a boy laughed, hugging Mom so tight that it seemed like she couldn't breathe. "And is this Adrienne?"

"Yeah!" Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Adrienne, this is Adrian."

I looked at her blankly.

"I named you after him," Mom laughed.

"Oh..."

"Damn, she seems so grown up!"

"I think she develops mentally faster than most children," Mom explained to Adrian.

"Does she drink blood?" a girl's voice called.

"Claire!" Another boy hit her lightly, reproachfully.

"Eddie, you can't say you're not curious!" Claire laughed.

"Yeah, she survives on blood, but it can be vampire or human," Mom explained to them.

"Oh! That's so weird!" Jill exclaimed.

Mom introduced me to everyone, before nodding at Jill. "Yeah, it is. But, after 3 years, I'm kind of used to it."

"Do you ever feed her?" Michael asked.i

"Yeah. Once a week. Myrnin feeds her on Mondays and Saturdays, I feed her on Wednesdays."

"Never thought I'd see the day, Sage!" Adrian laughed.

"If I won't do it for my daughter, I'm a terrible mother!" Mom laughed.

"Sage... Today is Wednesday."

His words reminded me of the empty feeling inside me, and I pulled on Mom's sleeve.

"Oh! Can we come in?" Mom asked.

"Sure!" Angeline laughed.

Everyone walked inside, and Mom sat on the couch, pulling me onto her lap. She put her arm in front of my mouth, and I felt my fangs grow. I bit into her wrist.

"Sage! You shoudn't do that in front of vampires!"

"I do it in front of Myrnin all the time..." Mom's voice shook with the pain.

"Sydney, this hurts you, you shouldn't be doing this..."

I blanked the conversation, focusing on the feeding. Mom tapped my nose after a minute, our way of her telling me to stop. I pulled away, retracting my fangs.

"Do you want a Coke or something, Sage?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, please." Mom sat me on the floor, and I played with her laces.

"Sydney, I can't believe we haven't seen you in 3 years!" Jill exclaimed.

"Oh, I know, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't really know how little Adrienne would react to other humans and vampires, considering she drinks blood. But, clearly, she's fine! I'm glad, because, you know, school in a couple of years!"

I jerked my head up to look at her.

"I'm going to school?" I clapped my hands excitedly.

"In a few years." Mom smiled down at me.

"So, Sydney, how's Myrnin?" Claire asked.

Sydney's POV

"So, Sydney, how's Myrnin?" Claire asked.

That's when I realised that Claire hadn't been in the lab once in those 3 years, even though she worked there.

"Oh, he's fine. I told him where I'd be, he'll probably be around once its dark out."

"Oh, good," Claire smiled at me.

The next few hours were spent catching up. Everyone was still together. Angeline and Michael, Eve and Adrian, Shane and Jill, Claire and Eddie... Claire and Eddie were engaged, how sweet!

"So, did I ever tell you that Lissa got that law changed?" Jill asked.

"No!" I gasped.

"Yeah, a few months after you all went into hiding!" she laughed. "But, we all wanted to stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Lissa said that was no problem, since I was safe now."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but she sends Rose to check on us every couple of months. We'll call you next time she arrives!"

"Do! I miss Rose. I missed you all, actually!"

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Claire stood up and walked into the hall. "Myrnin!" she exclaimed.

They walked in. Myrnin waved and smiled at everyone, and sat down beside my legs, on the floor with Adrienne.

"You fed her?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few hours ago."

"Good." He picked her up and held her on his lap, and rested his head on my knees. I smiled and started playing with his hair.

"Sydney, maybe I should take her home." I looked down at Myrnin to see that Adrienne had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Good idea. Do you mind if I stay a little while?"

"No problem." He stood up, kissed my forehead, and left, carrying Adrienne.

Hours later, it was dark out.

"I really should be going," I laughed, looking out the window.

"Do you want us to drive you?" Jill offered.

"No, I think I'd rather walk." Myrnin had taked Latte.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I have half an hour to get back, before Myrnin comes looking. I'll be fine." I stood up, said goodbye to everyone, and left.

I took my time walking back, since the lab was only a 15 minute walk away. I stopped at the store and picked up some food and hygiene products, and sat on a bench outside eating an apple before hurrying home. I had 10 minutes left to get home, so I walked at a slow pace.

I was nearly at the Day house when something hard flew onto my back. I screamed, and felt fangs bite into my neck.

**AN: Oh, no! Sydney's been attacked! Dun...dun...DUN!:P**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Um, I may not be updating as quick for a while; I'm staying in a hotel until Tuesday, then on Wednesday I'm back to school. Also, there's a 15 year time-skip in this chapter, just so you're prepared!:D ENJOY, my babies!;)**

Chapter 14

Myrnin's POV

Sydney's late...

"Stay here, Adrienne."

"Ok, Daddy!"

I left the lab in search of Sydney. I found her, lying in the middle of the street, in a pool of blood.

"Sydney!"

I heard her groan faintly.

"Oh, my God!" I picked her up, and lay her head on my lap. "Sydney, Sydney, please don't die..." I checked her over, and saw the fang marks in her neck. An insignificant vampire. Amelie won't kill me for killing this one...

"Sydney?"

She slowly looked at me.

"I'm going to have to... change you into a vampire, if you want to live."

The rage was clear in her eyes, but I couldn't let her die. I ran to Amelie with Sydney in my arms.

"Amelie!"

"Yes, yes, what is it, Myr-" She must have smelled the blood. "What happened?" she asked, kneeling beside Sydney.

"Vampire attack. Please, I need you to turn her."

"She won't be happy with you, Myrnin."

"I don't care, she just has to live."

"Ok."

She made me leave the room while she did it, and I didn't want to watch. I sat outside until she called me in.

"Myrnin, I'm going to kill you!" Sydney roared when I walked in.

"Sydney, what would you have done if the situation was reversed?"

She glared at me. "Go home to Adrienne while I feed. I'll be home soon, we can discuss this then."

I left.

Sydney's POV

"How could he do this?" I asked, pacing Amelie's office while waiting for someone to bring blood.

"Technically, I did this," Amelie offered.

"I was concious. He asked you. He should have let me die."

"Sydney, he loves you. And, he couldn't leave Adrienne without a mother."

I sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be so angry. I mean, I'd have done the same thing..."

The blood was delivered, and I tried to drink some. I coughed.

"This tastes like crap."

Amelie looked shocked. "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Interesting..."

"Why? Is that weird?"

"Extremely... Sydney, maybe you would like to try something else." She dug through the drawers in her desk before handing me a bag of what looked like blood, but was thicker. "Try this."

I drank it all, it was delicious.

"That's vampire blood."

"What!?"

"Sydney, I think that you having Adrienne may have affected your vampire make-up. You may need to survive on vampire blood."

"Oh... God."

"I'm sure Myrnin would be plenty willing to let you feed from him."

I laughed. "Yeah, he probably would, especially since I've been feeding him for the past 3 years."

"You have?"

"Yeah, neither of us have left the lab the whole time. There wasn't much choice."

Amelie looked thoughtful. "Sydney, I've heard legends about this. Sometimes, humans have vampire children, and the human and the vampire need each other to survive. Since you are now a vampire, I believe that you will need to feed each other"

I giggled. "Alright, then."

"Sydney, you should go back to your daughter."

I sighed again. "Thank you for saving my life, Amelie."

She laughed. "Thank Myrnin."

I giggled. "I will," I promised.

She smiled. "Goodbye, Sydney."

I left, thanking God it was still dark, and ran back to the lab.

"Myrnin!" I called, running in.

"Sydney?"

I ran at him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for being so angry, Myrnin. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, Sydney. I knew that this wouldn't be the choice you made, but I couldn't live without you."

I smiled, and kissed him. I explained what Amelie had told me, about us needing to feed each other.

I expected him to be shocked, but instead he leaned down and kissed my neck. I shivered as he kissed where my pulse would have been strongest. He bit playfully, not enough to draw blood, before biting properly, and drinking.

"Well, thank you for that, Sydney," he smiled, pulling away. "You're blood tastes magnificent now that you are a vampire."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"Yes, definitely," he whispered, still against my neck.

"Mom?"

"Adrienne!" I ran from Myrnin and picked her up. "Hi, baby."

"What's going on? You seem different."

"Nothing important, sweetheart. I'm just a lot more like Daddy, now."

Myrnin laughed quietly.

"So, I'll be back soon, love," he said, kissing my cheek, and Adrienne's forehead.

"Oh, where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to... avenge your attack."

"What?"

"You were attacked by a vampire, Sydney! I'm not letting that go unnoticed."

"Please?" I begged.

"No." He kissed me quickly, and ran.

I shrugged, knowing he wouldn't be back for a while. I put Adrienne to bed, and lay on the couch in silence until Myrnin came back.

"Hey," I smiled at him

"Hey." He lay beside me on the couch, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. "There's one crazy-ass vampire we don't have to worry about."

"Who was it?"

"I didn't know her, she was changed while I was consumed by the disease."

"Oh."

We lay in silence, and he kissed me. I wiggled closer to him, kissing him. We lay like that for a few minutes, before he moved, pulling me on top of him.

"You are so beautiful, Sydney," he murmured against my lips, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Myrnin," I sighed.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm thirsty."

He smiled. "Then bite."

I bit, and the taste of his blood filled me. His arms tightened around me even more, not letting me pull away. I lost track of time, and he tapped my nose, the way we would Adrienne.

"Sydney, you drank a lot," he teased. "I do believe its my turn." He bit my neck, and his hands moved down to my thighs. I lost track of time, as we lay on the couch together until Adrienne woke up.

Adrienne's POV

"Mom, I'm 18! I'm gonna stay this way! You have to let me leave here, please! I haven't left in years, this is driving me insane!"

"No, Adrienne!"

"Mom, you have no control over me anymore! I'm 18! I'm an adult! I can leave if I want to!"

"No, you can't!" Dad chimed in.

"Dad!" Tears formed in my eyes as we argued.

"Adrienne, you're not going to age anymore. You'r stuck at the age you are. You have to get used to this before you can leave!"

"Mom, I've been 18 for 3 months! I'm going crazy here!"

"Adrienne-!"

"Whatever, Mom." I ran to my room, and packed up my stuff. I ran back out, past my bewildered parents.

"Adrienne, wait!"

"I'm leaving!" I ran out, to the Founder's office.

"Adrienne?" she gasped.

"Amelie!"

"My dear, its been years!" She enveloped me in a hug. "How are your parents?"

"They are cruel people!" I told her about wanting to leave.

"Child, here." She handed me a key. "This is the key to your house."

"What?"

"Your father asked me to keep a house for you until you came looking for it."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and your mother knew about it. They knew you would come looking, someday."

"Thank you, Amelie." I hugged her again. She told me the house address, and I left with my bag.

It turned out that I was moving in beside Auntie Jill, Shane, Auntie Angeline and Michael, who lived at 716 West Lot Street. Uncle Adrian and Uncle Eddie lived in 717 West Lot Street, with Eve and Claire. Amelie gave me the key to 715 West Lot Street.

"Sydney?"

I turned at the sound of Mom's name being called from next door. Auntie Jill stood at the door, staring at me.

"No? _Adrienne!_" She ran towards me and hugged me tight. "Oh, my God!"

"Jill?"

"Shane! Its Adrienne!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"Come in, Adrienne!"

"Actually, can I get unpacked? I'll call over later, promise!"

"Alright!"

Sydney's POV

"She went to Amelie and got a house next to Jill, everything's fine, sweetheart, I promise."

"Oh, Myrnin! She doesn't know what its like!" My heart went out to my daughter, I was so uncomfortable with the thought of Adrienne being out there on her own...

"Sydney, she'll be fine!"

"Ok." I curled up beside him on the sofa, worried.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Myrnin yelled, still holding me.

Eve and Adrian walked in.

"Hey," I smiled at them.

"Adrienne just arrived next door, so we thought we'd come around and see how you were doing," Adrian explained.

"Us?" I laughed. "How's Adrienne doing?"

"She's fine, Sage!" Adrian laughed. "She stayed with Jill like all day yesterday."

"Jill still with Shane?" I asked him.

"Yeah. And Eddie's still with Claire, and we live with them. They're married!"

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah! And Michael got Amelie to... _change _Angeline. They got married, too."

"Oh, my God! Clearly, I missed everything!"

"Sage, everyone got married. _Everyone_." He looked at Eve, smiling.

"NO WAY!" I jumped up and hugged them both, smiling. "Congratulations!"

"Hey, come out and congratulate everyone!"

I laughed and grabbed Myrnin's hand, before following them out to Adrian's car. Thank God it was dark out! Myrnin and I hopped in the back, and I was excited at the thought of seeing everyone again, after 15 years.

"Sydney!" loads of voices screamed at once, and I was covered in hugs.

**AN: Sorry if the time-skip was confusing! You likey? Ok, bye-bye;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi! Um, my back is in bits, so you guys get an update! If you're reading... Which I'm not ****_totally _****sure that you are. I mean, 2 reviews in 14 chapters? I just hope that you're reading... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!:)**

Chapter 15

Sydney's POV

"Hi!" I squealed, hugging Jill. "I heard about you and Shane!"

She blushed. "Adrian tell you?"

"Yeah, congratulations!"

Adrian laughed. "You may as well just shout out a general congratulations, Sage, you missed a lot of stuff."

I laughed at him. "Ok, congratulations...everyone!"

Laughter rang though the room.

"Sydney, its been way too long! What's new with you?"

"Absolutely nothing, Angeline! When you don't leave the lab for 13 years, not much news, y'know?"

"Well, what's new with you and Myrnin?" she asked.

After a moment of silence, I answered. "Nothing."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Seriously? You've been together for like 20 years or something!"

"Yeah, but we're vampires. Doesn't really seem as long when you're immortal."

"Still!" Angeline persisted.

"Angeline, leave it alone," Myrnin whispered.

I looked at him, shocked at the dark look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Ok..." I was hurt. What did I do? Anyway...

"Myrnin, what the hell?" Claire asked, shocked.

"What, Claire?"

"You just snapped at Sydney for no reason! What's up with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok, you're clearly lying! Seriously, Myrnin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Claire." He stopped yelling, and his voice went really quiet.

Claire glared at him, he was obviously lying. But she let it go, and we moved on to a different topic.

Later, Myrnin and I walked back to the lab, hand in hand.

"Sydney, I want to apologise for snapping at you earlier."

I looked at him, not saying anything.

"Its just that...what Angeline said... It struck a nerve, ok?"

"Why?" I asked.

"It..." He didn't finish.

I walked faster, leaving him behind.

"Sydney!"

I ignored him.

"Sydney!"

I walked even faster, accidentally running into Oliver.

"Oh! Sorry!" I stumbled back.

"Its fine," he laughed, steadying me. "So, why is Myrnin causing such a commotion outside my cafe?"

"I'm not talking to him."

"Ah." He looked behind me, at Myrnin. "Why?"

"He's annoying me."

"Oh..." He looked confused.

Myrnin caught up with me, then. "Sydney, please talk to me! I'll explain once we get back to the lab, I promise!"

I glared at him. "Fine."

Oliver looked amused by our exchange. "Sydney, do you want some coffee before I close Common Grounds?" he asked.

"Yes. _Please_."

We walked inside. Myrnin stared at me for a minute before running off.

Oliver really made good coffee. I drank mine, thanked him, and left.

I arrived at the lab and saw Myrnin on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey," I murmured quietly.

"Hi."

I sat beside him on the sofa, and his arm wrapped around me.

"I am sorry."

"I know."

"Its just... It struck a nerve, what Angeline about us."

"Why?"

"Because it made me think about it. And that freaked me out a little bit."

"But _why_?"

"Because I don't know what you're expecting from me!" he blurted.

I laughed. "Myrnin, I'm not expecting anything from you!"

"Really?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh, thank God!" He smiled brightly and kissed me.

Myrnin's POV

Even though Sydney assured me that everything was fine, I just feel like nothing is happening.

Maybe she's lying. Maybe she really does expect something from me, like a..._proposal_. Huh. That wouldn't be too awful... There's something to that. Does she expect me to propose to her? After 18 and a half years, maybe she does. Although, time does pass differently to humans than vampires. Does she expect me to marry her...? That would be...good. Yes, it would be very good. Ok... Its decided then.

I'm going to ask Sydney to marry me.

Sydney's POV

"Hey, Jill," I smiled, walking up to her front door and hugging her, then Adrian.

"Everyone's here today," she laughed.

"Oh, cool."

"Eve drinks coffee by the bucket!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Come in!" Jill laughed, pushing Adrian.

I followed them in, seeing everyone in the sitting room. Most people were sitting on the floor... Adrienne sat on the floor in front of the couch, in front of Shane and Michael.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie," I smiled at her.

"So, where's Myrnin?" Claire asked, sitting on the floor in front of Eddie, resting her head on Eve's knees.

"He said he had stuff to do. He'll be here later."

"Oh, ok."

Jill handed me a cup of coffee, laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." I saw her exchange a significant look with Claire.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir... _whatever Shane's last name is_! I can hear your heart racing, why are you lying to me?"

"Collins," Shane volunteered.

"Whatever. Why are you lying to me?"

"Because..." She looked over at Claire, who was shaking her head. "Can't tell you Sydney, sorry!"

"Jill-"

"Sage, forget about it," Adrian interrupted.

I glared at him. "Fine."

"So, where's Angeline?" I asked.

"She's...shopping." Again, Jill exchanged a significant glance with Claire.

"Oh, my God, what is going on?"

"Nothing, Sage!"

"Lies, Adrian."

"Sorry, but we really can't tell you."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we don't know what's going on either," Eddie shrugged, nodding to Eve, Michael, Shane and Adrienne.

"Doesn't help. Sorry."

Myrnin and Angeline walked in, smiling.

"Hey, everyone!" Angeline laughed, before sitting on the floor and resting her head on Michael's knees.

"Hi," everyone replied.

"Hello," Myrnin smiled, picking me up off the floor, and kissing me, before sitting where I had been and placing me on his lap.

"So, what were you off doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing."

I looked at him, and he smiled awkwardly.

"Right."

Angeline smiled over at me, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Look, we have to go," Myrnin said, not long later.

"We do?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Ok?" I looked at everyone. "See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, bye!" Jill said abruptly, smiling brightly and walking us out.

Myrnin took my hand when we got outside. It was dark out, but it had to be, really.

"What are you all not telling me?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later," he promised. "Coffee?"

I nodded and we turned in to Common Grounds.

Oliver was working, and he nodded at us, knowing what we were going to order.

Myrnin was so damn distant! He's hiding something from me, and I just can't figure out what. Why did Jill know? And Angeline, Adrian and Claire! Its just not fair...

Oliver brought over our drinks.

"Wait!" Myrnin exclaimed when Oliver tried to leave. "Sit with us!"

Oliver looked confused. "Why?"

"We need company!" Myrnin laughed.

"Oh, alright." He sat in the spare chair. "So...what's up?"

I stared at him, and burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You really shouldn't say that, that's weird!"

"Really?" He looked confused. "Alright..."

"Oliver, I want you to take a message to Amelie," Myrnin blurted.

"Ok, what's the message?"

Myrnin looked pointedly at me.

I stood up fast. "Alright, bye!" I stormed out of Common Grounds, taking my coffee with me. I ran back to the lab. I collapsed onto the couch when I got there, and lay unmoving until Myrnin walked in, which was hours later.

"Sydney?" he asked.

I ignored him.

"I'm sorry I took so long, love, but I was with Amelie." He sat on the couch beside me, lifting my legs and putting them on his lap. "Sydney?"

I turned to face him. "What?"

"I have to ask you something."

I looked at him, waiting.

"Will you marry me?"

I stared at him, shocked. "Wha-wha-wha... I'm sorry, _what_?"

He laughed quietly as I mumbled incoherently. "I'm not joking, Sydney."

I stared at him, silent now.

"Sydney?"

"Um... I'm going to..." I stood up, but I really had no idea what I was saying. _Why was he asking me this now?_ Seriously! "I'm going to get some coffee."

"Sydney!" He stood up, but I ran before he could catch up with me.

**AN: Ummm... I wasn't really sure about this chapter. I mean, I wasn't sure if Myrnin would ask that kind of thing, or what Sydney's reaction would be... Anyway, opinions?:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: How you doin'? LOL I'm watching Friends... Here's chapter 16! Couple of twists in here, hope you enjoy! Wasn't really supposed to go into a big marriage thing, but enjoy!**

**Guest: I thought that some people wouldn't like this pairing... It wasn't even really supposed to go on for so long, really! But, I hope people who do like the pairing are enjoying the pot, anyway.**

Chapter 16

Myrnin's POV

Ok, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting from her. I was hoping for her _not _to freak out... I sat on the couch, wondering where I went wrong, when Claire came in.

"Hey, Myrnin," she laughed, humourlessly.

"She told you."

"Yeah, first thing she did was run to Adrian."

"Oh...right."

"I hear the jealousy, Myrnin, but she's not interested in Adrian, I swear. I heard them talking, and you just totally caught her off guard. She said she was probably going to say yes."

"To...me?"

"No, to Jill. Yeah to you!" Claire laughed.

I smiled at her, joining her laughter. "She really said that?" I asked.

"Yes. She loves you, Myrnin, and even if she hadn't said that, I know that she would marry you anyway." She kissed my cheek and left.

Sydney came back the next night, when it was safe for her to be outside again. She saw me sitting on the sofa, and curled up next to me.

"You know," I murmured into her hair, "you never answered my question, love."

"I didn't?" She looked up at me and winked.

"No, and that type of question really cannot go unanswered."

She smiled at me, and spoke quietly. "I kind of freaked out when you asked me, last time."

"Well, I'll just have to ask you again." I took the ring out of my pocket and got down on my knee. "Will you marry me?"

I was shocked to see the tears in her eyes. "Yes."

I smiled, pulling myself back onto the couch, and kissed her. "Thank God."

She laughed against my lips, before kissing me again.

"Sydney, I love you. I love you so much."

I could feel her smile. "I love you, too, Myrnin." She groaned and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Eve and Adrian are coming over!"

"Oh."

She laughed at the disappointment in my voice.

"Yes, Myrnin, there are going to be people here, so clothes will have to remain on! I'm going to make some coffee for Eve."

Eve's POV

Adrian had said something was going on with Sydney and Myrnin, but he didn't tell me what. Said that they should tell me. I wasn't even really that close to them! But he said we were going over, so I went. Michael said that Jill was worried about Sydney, and Claire obviously missed Myrnin - they were really good friends. They really kept to themselves a lot, so hopefully they'll be out more.

"Hi!" Adrian yelled as we entered the lab. He hugged Sydney, smiling, and nodded to Myrnin. I smiled at them both.

"Coffee?" Sydney offered, already handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

Adrian cleared his throat. "So, everyone is over at the house... You wanna have dinner with us?"

"Depends," Sydney laughed. "Who's everyone?"

"Um, Claire, Eddie, Michael, Angeline, Shane, and Jill."

"Oh... Yeah, that sounds great!"

I stood up. "Sorry, but I told Jill I'd help her with the food."

Sydney nodded. "No problem."

Adrian stood up, too. "I'll go too, see you when it gets dark?"

"Yeah!"

Sydney's POV

"So, are we planning on announcing our _engagement _to everyone at dinner?" Myrnin asked.

"Well, I was thinking... Yeah!"

He laughed at me. "Good."

I smiled at him, turning around and standing on my toes to kiss him.

At dinner, everything was pretty quiet.

"So... What's new with everyone?" Adrian asked, twirling spaghetti onto his fork.

"Um... I'm engaged?" I offered, shoving food in my mouth.

The reaction was completely unexpected. Adrian and Claire already knew, but Jill threw back her chair and ran around and threw her arms around me, Shane and Michael dropped their forks, Eve squeaked and then stared at Claire, Eddie did that man-hug thing with Myrnin - banged chests, being manly - and congratulated us. And Angeline...

Angeline laughed.

I glared at her, which made her laugh even harder. Myrnin glared at her, and she stopped.

"Ok, we are both vampires! What makes him scarier than me?" I asked her.

"Umm... I don't really know."

"Great, thanks Angeline."

"No problem, Sydney!" she laughed.

"Sage. _You. Are. Engaged._"

"I know, Adrian!"

"You don't sound very excited!" he exclaimed.

"Don't I?" I asked.

"Actually, Sydney, you don't," Myrnin interrupted.

Silence spread around the table.

"I'm very excited!" I defended. "I'm getting _married!_ Of course I'm excited!"

"Alright, love," Myrnin said, kissing my cheek.

We stayed a while longer, Jill constantly congratulating us - she really was a sweet little thing - and Angeline occassionally bursting out with laughter at our engagement.

Adrienne, I realised, had kept totally silent upon hearing about our engagement. Asking her later, she said she was fine with it.

Claire's POV

Myrnin's getting married. To Sydney. Why does that bother me so much? I mean, I'm married to Eddie! I got a new job, working with Eve at Common Grounds, so it wasn't about my job or anything. It shouldn't be giving me such a sinking feeling.

It wasn't anything to do with Myrnin...

That's what I told myself anyway.

Sydney came over the next day, and I went over to the lab while she was there.

"Hey, Myrnin!" I smiled at him. He hugged me. "So, congratulations, I guess."

"You guess?" he asked.

"Yeah... Myrnin, did you ever used to think about me... Romantically, I mean."

"Claire?"

"Please, just answer the question. Please."

"Ok... Then, yes. Before you introduced me to Sydney, I believed you would leave Shane and be mine. Children's dreams, really."

I sighed. Why was I even thinking about this? I was married for Christ's sake!

"Why, Claire?"

"Myrnin... You know I love Eddie. But, you and Sydney announcing your engagement... It breaks my heart, and I'm trying to figure out why." I stepped closer to him.

He was completely clueless until I pressed my lips against his. We fell to the floor.

Sydney's POV

I walked into the lab, and yelled, "Anyone alive in here? Or just Myrnin?"

I walked further in, and saw Claire lying on top of Myrnin, on the floor, kissing him.

I choked, tears almost falling. Myrnin pushed Claire's face back, staring at me.

"Sydney-"

"Shut it, Myrnin!" I ran from the lab, back to Adrian's.

"Sage, what's up?" he asked. "Sun's about to come up, won't you burn?"

"Just let me in!"

We walked into the house.

"What happened?"

"I-" I stopped. I didn't know what had happened, really, and Adrian was sure to tell Eddie about it. "Nothing. I just didn't want to go home."

"Oh, ok."

"Sydney!" The front door was still open, and Myrnin and Claire ran up.

"What?" I asked him.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

He dragged me out of the house, and we walked to Common Grounds - as always. We sat at a table, nodding to Oliver as we sat - ordering our usual, of course.

"Sydney, I swear, that was _all _Claire. I swear! I wouldn't do that to you, you know that, right?" He stared into my eyes earnestly, begging me to forgive him.

I sighed. "Claire's getting a serious ass-kicking."

"No! Please, don't hurt her! Please?"

I glared at him.

"What?" He thought about it. "Oh, I see. Ok, I'm not worried about her. Beat her up if you want."

I sighed. It wouldn't be half as fun to beat her up when I was told that I could. Oh, well.

Oliver came over with our drinks.

"You could practically taste the tension over her," he smirked.

"Are we that bad?" I teased.

"You're not, Sage, but he certainly is!" He'd picked up Adrian's nickname for me. I smirked.

"Ah, he's not so bad. There's a perfectly good reason for the palpable tension!"

"Oh? What happened?"

"Don't tell him, Sydney!" Myrnin laughed. "Can't have him telling Amelie!"

"Myrnin, Oliver is my friend. I can tell him."

"Oliver doesn't have friends. Oliver has allies."

"Oliver does have friends!" Oliver exclaimed. "Sage is definitely my friend!"

"Sage?" Myrnin glared at him.

"He picked up Adrian's nickname for me," I explained.

"Oh." He continued glaring at Oliver.

"You're really going to go all jealous now, after what I saw?" I asked him.

"I had nothing to do with that! I had no idea what Claire was doing until she kissed me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, caught kissing another woman. You're lucky you're pretty much indestructable, Myrnin." Oliver laughed.

"Oliver, I would like to discuss this alone with my fianceé."

"_Fianceé_? Lucky you. Myrnin, anyway. Sage, you could probably do better."

I laughed at Myrnin's wounded look.

"Ah, be nice, Oliver!" I teased, slapping his arm.

"Fine, fine..."

Myrnin continued glaring at us.

"Em, I should go before your _fiancé _decides to try - and fail - to kill me," Oliver laughed. He walked back to the counter.

"Sydney, I really am sorry."

"I know, Myrnin." I sighed. "Myrnin, what happened?"

"Claire came into the lab, and started asking me a bunch of really weird questions. I didn't really see what she was getting at, until she kissed me."

"What was she asking you?"

"Um... She asked if I had ever thought about her romantically. She said that... Us announcing our engagement broke her heart, and she was trying to figure out why. Then she kissed me. I froze, and we fell, and you walked in."

I nodded. I understood what Shane had said, years ago, about Myrnin and Claire. 'They're totally and completely in love, but neither of them realises it. Myrnin'll probably get over it - I mean, he's a vamp! - but Claire... When she wants to be, she's really, really stubborn.'

I sighed. "Myrnin, should we tell Eddie?"

"I think we should. But, I don't want to. It would wreck a perfectly good marriage."

"But, Claire clearly doesn't know what's going on with her!"

"Sydney! We can't tell him! Its up to Claire!"

"Fine." I sighed. We finished our drinks and went home.

**AN: I'm wondering how to do this. I was going to have Eddie find out, but not from Claire telling him. Any ideas how I could do that?**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Um, no wonderfully inspirational words of wisdom from your favourite author today! Jokes. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 17

Sydney's POV

Eddie found out. He found out! Myrnin looked so distraught when he came home.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I was talking to Claire... She was apologising for how she acted, saying she needed to get her head on straight. And Eddie was listening outside the door. Their arguement was brutal, Sydney."

"My God..."

We both sighed, and the sun started coming up, so I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and found Myrnin, lying on the sofa.

Dead.

Staked.

And God knows I recognised Eddie's silver stake by now.

He left a note for me.

Sydney,

I'm sorry about this. But it had to be done. I can't have my wife lusting after your boyfriend. I just can't. I love you, Sydney, you know. You're one of my best friends. I'm sorry I had to do this to you.

I sobbed, before realising that Myrnin was still almost-alive. I stared at him, sobbing.

"Pull...out...the..." His mouth formed the word silently. 'Stake.'

I grabbed a cloth and pulled out the stake. He gasped. I immediately fed him, and he sat up weakly.

"Eddie - he-"

"I know," I murmured. "Ssh..."

Myrnin grabbed my cell phone and rang Amelie. I blanked out the conversation, furious at Eddie.

"Amelie is coming to see if she can help me heal," Myrnin sighed, and pulled me onto the sofa beside him. He wiped tears from my cheek.

"Do you need more blood?" I asked him.

"No, Sydney, I've taken enough."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Rest until Amelie gets here," he murmured, kissing my forehead as we both drifted off.

Eddie's POV

I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to stake him. I liked him! Myrnin was a pretty cool guy! And how could I do that to Sydney... I sank down onto our sofa.

"Eddie?"

"Go away, Claire."

She sat down beside me.

"Eddie, I am so, so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I love you, Eddie!"

"Not as much as you love him."

She sputtered for a moment, before I grabbed her arms and turned her to look at me.

"Claire. You love him. Don't deny it."

She laughed quietly. "Ok, fine. I love him. But I don't want to."

"I know, Claire." I kissed her forehead.

There was a knock at the door. I answered it, and Sydney stood there.

"Hey," I muttered.

She punched me.

"Jeez! Sydney!"

She punched me again, in the stomach, then the face again.

"Stop!"

"Eddie Castile, you are so lucky he lived! If he hadn't lived, I'd be killing you."

"He's alive?" I asked, relieved.

"God, Eddie, _why_?" Sydney sobbed. "How could you do that to me?"

"Sydney, ssh..." I pulled her into a hug and she cried silently. "Sydney, I don't know why. I was angry, and he was the only person I could think of to blame. Obviously, I should be blaming Claire."

"Hey!" Claire's voice came from behind me.

"Claire, you know its true. Its totally not Myrnin's fault."

"Ok." She turned Sydney and held her shoulders. "Sydney, I am so sorry about what I did. I wasn't thinking and I need to get a hold of myself."

"Without me."

Claire gaped at me. "What? Without you?"

"Claire, whatever you're going to say, you cheated on me. I'm not going to stay with you after that."

Sydney looked extremely uncomfortable. "Look, Amelie's going over to Myrnin, I want to be there with him."

She ran.

Sydney's POV

Well, there's a divorced couple in the making! I ran into the lab to find Amelie and Oliver crouched by Myrnin. They turned as I walked in.

"You ok, Sage?" Oliver asked, hugging me as I crouched beside Myrnin.

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning into his shoulder and holding Myrnin's hand. "How is he?" Because he was unconcious.

"He will be fine, Sydney," Amelie told me. "Make sure you feed him as soon as he wakes up."

"Of course."

Amelie stood up. "Oliver, are you coming, or are you continuing your infatuation for Myrnin's fianceé?"

He glared at her. "I'll stay and comfort my friend, Amelie."

I giggled, hysterically.

"Amelie's very perceptive," he murmured, apparantly forgetting that I had vampire hearing.

"What, that your... 'infatuated with Myrnin's fianceé'?"

"No. She sees what she wants to see, and she seems to want me settled down. She sees romance everywhere, that woman."

"Ha," I laughed quietly. "_Someone _is in love with Amelie..."

"What?" His head snapped up. "Who?"

"You!" I laughed.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Oliver looked down, embarrassed.

"Oliver, you should tell her."

"No, I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's... She's the _Founder_!"

I laughed. "But, you are in love with her?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, it looks as though you were right, Sydney," Amelie said from the other side of the door.

"Amelie!" Oliver jumped, startled.

She laughed softly.

"Claire?" Myrnin woke up.

"No." I scoffed.

"Sydney!" He bolted upright.

"Ssh..." I made him lie back down.

"Feed him, Sydney," Amelie ordered.

I immediately offered him my neck. He pulled me onto him, and bit sharply. I made an involuntary sound of pain.

"You ok, Sage?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," I murmured.

Myrnin lifted his head, and kissed my neck above where he had bitten.

"Myrnin, how are you feeling?" Amelie asked.

"Fine, Amelie." He eyed Amelie's waist. I looked over, and saw Oliver's hand placed on the small of her back. I grinned and rested my head on Myrnin's chest. I could feel myself drifting off.

"Hey, Myrnin..."

"Yes, love?"

"Eddie says sorry..."

I fell asleep.

**AN: Probably not how Eddie would react... Honestly, these characters aren't really very like they actually are. OH! Would you guys read a Morganville/HarryPotter fanfic? :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Ello!:D Enjoy Chapter 18! :D**

Chapter 18

Sydney's POV

I sighed contentedly. I turned over, and found myself on the floor. I was asleep on the sofa... Lying beside Oliver.

"Hey, Sydney," Myrnin called from the bedroom.

"Hey!" I bounded into the room and kissed him.

"Sydney?" Oliver called from the other room.

"Oliver?" Amelie called, seemingly from the kitchen.

"Myrnin!"

"Ah!" I laughed. "So... Many... Names!"

I heard laughter from everyone.

"So, did I fall asleep in the living room?"

"Yeah, right after I fed."

"Oh. Beside Oliver?"

"No. I sat on the couch with you lying on me, I passed you to Oliver before you woke up, and Oliver stayed with you while Amelie and I went to the Donation Centre. We came back, you were both asleep, so Amelie slept in our room and I... Paced." I laughed at him.

"Of course."

I laughed. There was a knock at the door. I ran and answered it. It was Shane, Jill, Claire, Eddie, Michael, Angeline, Adrian, Eve, and Adrienne. They all came in and sat down on the couch/floor, with Oliver and Amelie. They stayed for hours. And I really thought life would be good. Great, even. Everything seemed so perfect.

"Surprise, surprise!"

"Lissa!" Jill screamed.

"Hi!"

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Jill asked her sister.

"Well, we tried your place, but nobody was home. And some guy told us you'd probably be here."

"Who?"

"Um..."

"Richard Morrell."

"Rose!" I jumped up and threw myself at her.

"Whoa! Sydney! Never thought you'd react like that to a vampire!" She looked at me. "Sydney! _When the hell did you become a vampire_?!"

I laughed. "About 17 years ago!"

"How strange!" She looked around. "Ok, I know Eddie, Adrian, Jill, Angeline, Shane, Michael, Claire, and Eve. Who's the rest?"

"Um..." I pointed at them as I introduced. "That's Oliver - he owns Common Grounds - Amelie, the Founder, and Myrnin, my fianceé."

"Sydney!" Rose screeched. "My God!"

I laughed hysterically. "I know!"

Oliver - who had become extremely playful in the last few years, came over and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Anyone for a drink?" he offered.

"Alcohol? I'm in!" Rose laughed. "Does it affect you guys?"

"Oh, yeah," Oliver laughed. "We get the good stuff here."

"Good!" Rose exclaimed. "But, can you wait like 5 minutes? 'Cause Dimitri and Christian are parking the car. And please, don't give Andre anything. He's a mean drunk."

"You've seen my son drunk?" Lissa asked her.

"Just - just a little bit."

"Ok... Talk about a prince..."

"Just like his namesake!"

"Rose!"

"Oh, tone down the dramatics, Liss!"

"Hello?" a male voice called.

"Follow the steps, Dimitri, and don't trip. Myrnin likes booby traps," I called up.

"Ok."

Dimitri and Christian came down, with a teenage boy and a teenage girl.

"Sydney!" Dimitri hugged me.

"Sydney, this is my daughter, Viktoria," Rose introduced.

"And my son, Andre," Lissa continued.

"Hi!" they chorused.

I walked over to Myrnin sitting on the floor, rested my head on the sofa and draped my legs across his lap.

"Oliver, you suggested drinks. Wine and beer in the kitchen."

Oliver grinned at me, walked out, tickling me quickly as he walked past. He came back in quickly with a bottle of beer for everyone.

"Drink up!" he exclaimed.

And we did.

2 hours later, we were all hammered.

"Sage," Adrian slurred. "You and Myrnin should get married now!"

"Adrian, its not like I can run off to Vegas or anything! In Morganville, these things take time!"

Amelie drunk was a wonderful thing. She was hilarious!

"You should get married soon though! Come and sort stuff out with me tomorrow! Me, and most probably, Oliver." Oliver sloppily kissed her cheek, and she blushed. _Blushed._

And the rest of the night was a blur.

I turned over and cuddled into Myrnin's chest.

"Morning, love," he murmured, kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him.

"Sydney!" several voices called from the other room.

"Yeah?" I called. Wonder who it was.

"Guess who's here!"

I grabbed one of Myrnin's shirts to wear.

"Who-?" I cut off when I saw Zoe standing there.

"Hey, _sis_."

"Zoe?" I fell to my knees in shock.

If I'd ever been expecting to see her again, I was expecting the younger her. Forgetting that, unlike me, she aged.

"Oh, my God."

"Hi, Sydney." She was crying. I instinctively moved to hug her, and she seemed to almost flinch away, but moved into me as well.

"Did Oliver go and open Common Grounds?" I asked Eve.

"Yeah."

"Sweetie, lets go get some coffee."

Zoe nodded and took my hand. I smiled. I'd missed my sister. I brought her to Common Grounds and ordered our coffees from Oliver. He smiled at me. Thank God vampires don't get hangovers! Well, Moroi do, but our kind don't!

"Zoe, what's up?"

"You and Carly both got out of the Alchemist business and found your happy endings with vampires? Right?"

"Carly's with a vampire?"

Zoe laughed. "Yeah, some Moroi... Jesse, I think. Jesse Zeklos." Well, there's a laugh for Rose! "Why was it you two? Why not me?"

I stared at her. "You want to... Leave the Alchemists? And be with a vampire?"

"No! Well, I do want to leave the Alchemists, but I'm so saddled with the job now until Sydney's old enough-"

"Sydney?"

"My daughter."

"Oh!" I leaned across and hugged her. "Thank you, Zoe."

"Oh, don't be so happy. Her dad skipped out. Just me, her and Carly. My other daughter."

"Oh, sweetie! Come to Morganville! You and the girls! Stay with me and Myrnin if you want!"

"Sydney! How could I do that? Don't you think the Alchemists would find me?"

"I'm sorry, did I hear that you're an Alchemist that wants to quit?" a male voice asked.

"Oh, my God, Marcus Finch!?"

**AN: Shocked? I was too when I wrote it! 18 chapters in, you'd think I'd actually know what's going on! Anyway,review!:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Final chapter, guys. You sad? :)**

Chapter 19

Sydney's POV

Zoe looked at the stranger, looking confused about why he knew what we were talking about. But I knew him, even if he didn't know me.

But Marcus Finch shouldn't be a vampire.

"You're Sydney?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And you're Marcus Finch. The very first ex-Alchemist. Right?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I have been a vampire for twenty-seven years. I am a good friend of Oliver, and he talks about you a lot."

"Oh."

"And you know about me from Clarence, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then this meeting should be quick."

He grabbed Zoe and ran away before I could react.

I looked over at the counter and saw Oliver staring at me. I ran up to him.

"Oliver!"

"Why did Marcus take your sister?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed. He guided me around the counter and hugged me, letting me cry.

"Sage, don't worry, we'll find your sister, I promise."

"Oliver, what am I going to do? She's my sister, but she's the family Alchemist! She is terrified of vampires!"

"So were you, Sage."

"But even before I came here, I was used to vampires. She really isn't."

"Alright," he muttered, still hugging me. "We'll get her back. Finch won't know what hit him," he laughed.

"Good!" I growled fiercely. "No vampire gets to take my sister."

He grabbed my hand and we used the underground tunnels to get to the lab.

"Household... Conference!" Oliver called. "Anyone who's in here, get down here!"

Myrnin, Eddie, Adrienne, Adrian, Eve and Jill came into the room.

"What's up?" Adrian asked.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Dinner. You know Rose!"

"Right. Well, we have to go get my sister."

"Zoe?"

"Yeah!"

_Walk to the kitchen._

There was a voice in my head. That was weird. Wait, was it? Seems perfectly normal, actually. Just fine! I obeyed.

_Walk through the back door._

I walked through it. It was a portal.

_Don't move._

I could feel all my muscles tense, and I couldn't move.

"Well, you're co-operative. I didn't hurt your sister. I just want to talk."

I nodded. "Marcus Finch. I'm not saying a word to you until you let my sister go."

"Fine." Zoe ran in front of me, hugging me, and ran through the portal I'd come through.

"What are you so desparate to talk about, Marcus?"

"Myrnin."

"Myrnin?"

"He changed you. How are you not riddled with the disease?"

"Amelie changed me. And the vampires are cured of the disease."

"What?"

"They're cured."

"Impossible..." he muttered.

"No, I swear, Myrnin figured it out. Aren't you healed?"

"No."

"If you let me go back to the lab, I'll get Myrnin to give you the cure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

We walked to the portal. Zoe was collapsed in Eve's arms.

"Sage!" Oliver exclaimed, pushing me over to Myrnin.

"Hey," I giggled when he caught me.

"Hi." He kissed me, and we turned to look at Marcus and Oliver.

"I was never cured from the disease!" Marcus explained. Oliver immediately grabbed his arms.

"Myrnin, where's the cure?"

"I'll get it." He kissed my forehead and ran off.

An hour later, Marcus left, thanking Myrnin and apologising to all of us.

Everyone left after a while, and the lab was empty apart from me and Myrnin, for the first time in a good while.

"Sydney..."

I looked at him. He kissed me, and I smiled.

The End

**AN: I really didn't know how to end it, so here it is!:D**


End file.
